Spending my summer in Forks
by Eve of Faith
Summary: Allie goes to spend the summer with her grandmother in Forks, La Push to be more exact. Then she meets HIM. The guy. And he imprints on her. A Paul/O.C. story.
1. Prologue

**So… this is my first Twilight fanfiction. I hope that someone will read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Allie and her family.**

Who wants to spend their summer in the rainiest town in the US? Aren't you supposed to travel to countries like Greece, France or… Spain(Okay, I admit. I like rain. But still…)?

That was how I thought I would spend my summer. Lay on the beach in the sun, go swimming in the warm sea – all of that!

But that wasn't happening.

My mother wanted me to go to my grandmother who lived in Forks – La Push, to be more exact. She was a part of the Quileute tribe, and my mother wanted me to learn a bit more about my past.

I hadn't seen my grandmother for many, many years, so it would probably be nice to get to see her again after such a long time. But I was still a little sceptical.


	2. To Gran's place

Thanks' for the reviews! I wasn't sure of how many who actually would read this story, but at least two have so I'm happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Allie and her family.**

* * *

''Mum, I'll be fine!**'' **I objected. ''Calm down.''

We were standing on a parking lot in Forks, and my grandmother was soon to pick me up. My mother was the sort of person that had trouble letting go. This time I did understand her a bit, because we had never been apart for such a long time before. Normally we would – my mother and I – travel somewhere every summer, but now she had something at work that made her leave me with gran' while she worked.

''But…'' she began.

''I'll be fine'', I repeated quickly. Otherwise I'd have to listen to one of her long sermons on the usual: Be careful, write every week, stay away from boys… so on so forth. Sure, I loved my mother, I surely did – but sometimes she could get really irritating.

''Are you completely sure?'' she asked worried and put one dark lock of hair behind her ear.

''Yes,'' I sighed and rolled my eyes.

My mother and I were very alike. We both had green eyes and pretty pale skin (we also liked the sun, but never got tanned because of some weird reason). The only main difference was our haircolours. Mum's hauir was dark, raven black and mine was light brown, almost blonde. Or dark blonde, almost brown if you feel like saying that.

''Okay.''

Now she had that sad look on her face. She hugged me tight and whispered in my ear:

''I love you, sweetheart.''

''Love you too mum,'' I mumbled back.

At that precise moment a car drove up next to us on the parking lot. An old, wrinkly lade with russet skin and black hair got out of the old car.

Gran.

At first I just stood there and watched as my mother went t hug her and say hello. Gran turned to me.

''So here's Allie! My, you've grown!''

I nodded, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't fin the right words to say.

It had gone seven years since I last saw her. Christmas of 2003. I was nine then. She had given me a handmade necklace, and I had worn it every day since the day I got it. I was wearing it now. It was a round, beautiful carved piece of wood with a howling wolf as a motif. For some reason I had loved that necklace ever since I saw it.

''Hi Gran,'' said with a quiet voice and stepped towards her.

She walked three fast steps and hugged me as well, but longer than she'd hugged mum. She smelled like the forest, just like she'd done back then. A single tear ran slowly down my cheek. I could't help it.

''I've waited a long time for you, Allie,'' she whispered to me with her hoarse voice.

When she let go of me she went over to her car. I followed her with my bags. I hadn't very much luggage with me, only the most necessary things. Clothes and stuff. Gran took my bags and I walked over to mum again.

''Have fun now,'' she said and smiled, as she tried to fight the urge to cry.

''You too,'' I answered and tried to smile back.

Then I gave her a fast hug, turned around and jumped in the car next to Gran. I waved to her through the window. Mum waved back.

* * *

Gran lived in a small cottage in the forest, not to far from the beach. The cottage was painted red and built in a small glade. I could definitely see myself living there.

As soon as I got out of the car a big, black dog came rushing towards me and Gran. It seemed to be a crossbreed of some sort. I kneeled and patted him on the head. He barked with joy and wagged his tail.

''What's his name?'' I asked Gran and let the dog sniff of my hand.

''Hubble,'' Gran answered, apparently amused by the name. ''Your father named him. He was very interested in astrology at that time.''

I laughed. Not too many years ago my father had been obsessed with astrology. He even bought a telescope at a flea market.

It stung my heart to think about dad. He'd left me and mum when I was a baby. I don't know why, and mum doesn't either. Somehow I always thought that she would know, but she didn't.

Gran seemed to have figured out what I was thinking about and started talking about that she wanted to introduce me to some people from the tribe the following day. The picture of my dad in my head slowly faded away and I stopped thinking such gloomy thoughts.

It was so much warmer in the cottage then outside, where it now had started to rain. I loved the sound of the rain pattering against the windows, even though I preferred the sun. It made me feel calm and safe.

There weren't much space in the cottage, but it looked kind of cosy anyways. A small kitchen with a dining table, a bathroom, a small living room with a couch next to a fireplace, pictures of family members on the walls ( I noticed my father's face among them, but I ignored it), a small bedroom on the bottom floor and a ladder that led up to a loft.

I was to sleep up on the loft. There was already a bed there, with clean sheets and everything.

I threw myself on the bed. I could unpack tomorrow, at the moment I was too tired. With my hands under my head I stared out through the small, small window on the rain and waited for the next day to come.

* * *

**A kind of short chapter, I know. They'll get longer though. Reviews would be appreciated, but there's no need to if you don't feel like it.**


	3. A childhood friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Allie and her family.**

* * *

Gran and I slowly walked through the forest towards the beach. There was going to be a bonfire, and the elders were going to tell stories about the tribe. That was at least what Gran told me.

''It's a very good way for you to get to know some of the younger people around here, too,'' she had also said.

There were already some people at the beach when we got there. It was mostly people who were in my age, but there were some that were a bit older as well. Gran walked over to a middles-aged man in a wheelchair. He had black hair that reached down to his shoulders and eyes just as black as his hair.

''Billy, this is my granddaughter Allison. Allie, meet Billy Black.''

''Hello,'' I said, as polite as possible.

Billy smiled back at me. ''I remember the last time I met you. You were only a couple of years old then. You used to play with my son, Jacob.''

I remembered a few things when I heard that name; a small boy with just as black hair as Billy had – and wooden sticks, for some reason.

''I think that I remember that,'' I said, thoughtfully.

Billy pointed at a group of guys that were about my age that sat next to a big rock close to the water.

''Jacob is down there, among others. Why don't you go say hi to them? Jake will probably not recognize you at first, but when you tell him your name he'll most likely remember.''

I nodded and smiled at Billy, before I turned around, put my hands in my pockets and started walking towards the guys. As strange as it was, I actually knew who Jacob was when I saw him. And they all looked like brothers. When I got close to them I was very surprised of the fact that they were all over 6 feet 2 tall. They all had russet skin and short, dark hair. They were very alike.

I felt like a dwarf when I stood next to them, and I was normally quite tall for my age.

''Uhm… Jacob Black?'' I slowly – cautiously – asked the boy I thought was him.

''Yes?''

His black eyes seemed surprised.

I sighed in relief. Luckily for me I was right.

''I, well…'' I stuttered, because I was so nervous when I stood there surrounded by five HUGE guys. And they didn't look that bad, either.

''Were you planning on saying something today or what?'' one of them asked. He was probably one or two olds older than Jacob. He seemed to be quite annoyed by me being there.

I looked at him, and when his eyes connected with mine I gasped and quickly looked away. He had just given me the strangest look. At first his eyes were annoyed, then they turned to being shocked and finally he almost seemed to be really, really happy bout something. Somehow I felt dragged to him. It felt really, really strange…

''You don't have to make it more embarassing than it already is,'' I suddenly snapped.

_Wow, hold on a second… Why on earth did I just completely change mood? This whole situation is way too weird for me…_

He was just as surprised by my reaction as I was. I guess he thought that I was way too shy to contradict him. I didn't blame him for that though, for he was quite intimadating. But still, there's was something special about him, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

''Okay, take it easy,'' he muttered.

''Paul is always like that,'' Jacob explained and glared at his companion. ''You'll have to excuse him.''

''No worries,'' I said slowly, feeling Paul's eyes on me. ''What I **actually** came here to ask is if you you remember me? My name is Allson Tyler?''

Jacob thought for a few seconds.

''Allison Tyler… Allie? Gladys Tyler's granddaughter? Of course I remember you!''

His face lit up, as if he was sincerely glad to have remembered.

''We used to play together when we were little,'' I said.

Jacob grinned. ''I remember. We fenced with wooden sticks.''

_So that's why I had thought of the wooden sticks… It makes __sense._

Paul was still staring at me, but why? I was just a normal girl, not super beautiful at all. When I turned my head so that my eyes met his he swiftly looked in another direction.

''Embry, Quil, Jared, this is Allie. Allie, meet my friends.''

I had completely forgotten Jacob, because the way Paul had looked at me was just so… strange. So when Jacob introduced his friends to me I didn't hear him at first, because I was so lost in thought. But when I realized that he had spoken to me, I quickly greeted everyone as politely as I could.

''I, uhm, think I have to go now,'' I said and tried to avoid Paul's dark eyes. This was getting really confusing. No boy had ever looked at me in the sort of way Paul did, and I still couldn't figure out what the look meant. ''See ya' Jacob.''

''But can't you…''

He didn't get to finish his sentence; I was already halfway to Gran and Billy by that time.

''Well?'' Billy said when I stood next to Gran and him. ''Did he recognize you?''

I just nodded without saying anything and then asked Gran if we could go home.

* * *

When we were walking on the path through the forest towards Gran's cottage, Gran asked me:

''What is it that have gotten you all upset? Did one of the boys say anything?''

''No, '' I said and shook my head.' It's nothing like that. It's just… Paul. Do you know who he is?''

Gran raised a brow. ''Paul?''

I nodded and continued. ''He gave me the weirdest looks. I don't really get it, at first he was kinda rude and then he starts looking at me as if… oh, I don't know.''

''I see,'' Gran said thoughtfully. She seemed to understand! But how? And what was it that she understood?

What did she know that I didn't?

**

* * *

****Okay, I completely suck at updating. It's a fact. But I hope that you liked the chapter though! I have a question for you guys: Do you want me to get Allie and Paul together quite fast or should it take some time? I'm open to any suggestions.**


	4. Dear diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Dear, diary. There's definetely something Gran's not telling me. Why else would she keep on changing the subject when I bring Paul up?

I met him the other day, by the way. He was with Jared at the shop. I had gone to buy some vegetables and stuff for dinner, and suddenly he just stood there right in front of me. I swear, he was so big that he blocked my way completely.

When Jared saw me he glanced at Paul – who by the way was staring at me – and then kept in the backround. He was obviously trying to seem natural when he took a watermelon and studied it closely. It wasn't very hard to not notice him.

_I asked Paul what he wanted, 'cause he was STILL staring at me. He blinked twice, as if he hadn't known he was staring at me._

''_Jared and I were going to…uhm…''_

''…_Buy a watermelon!'' Jared then shouted behind my back._

_I still wonder how in the world he had been able to sneak up on me like that._

_But__ anyways, buy a watermelon? Seriously, what were they thinking? How could they possibly think that I would believe that kind of attempt of a lie? They were there for a reason, I'm sure of that. But I still don't know for what reason._

_I still feel dragged to Paul. He keeps on popping up in my head all the time – it's really annoying!_

_It's almost like we've… like we've got this weird connection. Or something._

_It feels like he's everywhere I go. The grocery store, the beach…_

_Maybe he's stalking me! But no… he's not that type. I can tell. Sure, seems to get upset very often, but he's not… bad._

_I'm going to try and get some information from Gran again. I don't care if she says that she has no idea what I'm talking about, because I KNOW that she's hiding something… _

**_Later…_**

_As usual, Gran wouldn't tell me ANYTHING. She refused. And now I'm really annoyed. With her, with everything and everyone. I just don't understand why they won't tell me anything! I'm absolutely certain that Billy knows something as well. And if he knows then Jacob knows._

_I'm going to see if I can go to his place tomorrow. But if Gran finds out, she will go ballistic – I can surely promise you that.__ So I will have to figure out a way to sneak out without her noticing… And that is going to be very, very hard – Gran really does know everything that's going on in her house. I will make it, though. I will._

_Well, I'd better stop writing now. If I want to get enough sleep, that is. It's already ten thirty, and I have to walk Hubble in the morning. I heard some wolfs earlier. Hopefully they won't come near the house. I love wolfs, they're my favourite animal, but I know how dangerous they can be._

_Um… goodnight then. I guess. What else do I write?_

**

* * *

**

**Well…eh. That was a kinda short chapter. But I had to figure out something to put in between the last chapter and the upcoming one. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Warm as an element

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

The next morning I awoke by the homely sound of the rain pattering against the window. I glanced at my watch. Eight thirty. It was a little early, perhaps, but I had slept enough so I wasn't tired at all. Gran was probably downstairs eating breakfast. She always got up really early in the morning everyday. And when I say early I mean at like half past five or at six. How she managed to do that everyday I couldn't understand. She must get tired some time.

I got up from my bed and began to put some clothes on. As usual it was a pair of dark jeans and a gray hoodie. It was pretty chilly outside.

I climbed down the ladder to the bottom floor and headed for the kitchen. I could feel the smell of coffee even before I was in the kitchen. Gran was up – as I had thought – making coffee and sandwiches with cheese and ham. She looked up from the coffee maker when I entered the room.

''Good morning!'' I said happily and sat down on one of the chairs by the table.

Gran put a glass of milk and two sandwiches in front of me on the kitchen table. I was glad that she remembered that I don't drink coffee.

I thought about my plans on trying to sneak out. I had to do it soon, if I was to get to Jacob's house before lunch. But… oh damn! I didn't know where his house was. How could I have forgotten that? Now I'd have to ask Gran anyways…

''Good morning Allie. Do you think that you could take Hubble out for a walk after breakfast? I know that you already have walked him once, and that I usually take him after breakfast, but I have some errands in town.''

''Sure,'' I said and yawned. ''We can go to the beach.''

Gran smiled at me. ''Thank you. And that seems like a good idea.''

Then she put her hand on her forehead. ''Oh, I almost forgot! I forgot some papers at Billy's house the other day… Do you think you could go and get them for me? If it's not much to ask.''

There was my opportunity! Now I could get to Jacob without Gran suspecting anything at all! Oh, thanks' to whoever gave me this luck!

She gave me a pleading look. I was surprised by that, because Gran almost never asks anyone for anything.

I shrugged, trying to hide how happy I was at the moment. ''I don't see why I couldn't. But I don't know where their house is.''

''Oh, it's not so far from here. Just follow the main road and turn the right when the road splits into two.''

''Okay,'' I said and stood up.

I put the plate and the glass in the sink and went to get Hubble's leash. It hung on a hook next to the front door.

''Bye!'' I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out the door with a raincoat and a pair of big boots on my feet.

It was pouring down outside. I ran to Hubble's doghouse as fast as I could. My raincoat was pretty old, and I wasn't sure whether it would keep the rain from my clothes and body or not. Hubble was chained to the doghouse. He started barking when I got close to him.

''Hi Hubble!''

He seemed to be happy and wagged his tail like a lunatic when I released him from the chains and put the leash on him.

''Is it okay with you if we just go to Billy and Jacob? I don't think that the beach is the best place to go to right now, considering that it's raining.''

Hubble answered with a yelp. I shrugged. ''I'll take that as a yes.''

* * *

As Gran had told me, it wasn't very far to Billy's and Jacob's house. I followed her direction and got there in no time.

I had never been so wet in my entire life. As I had predicted, my old raincoat wasn't much of a raincoat anymore. My whole body felt like a huge ice cube. I could almost not move. And on top of all Hubble shook himself so that all the water from his fur sprinkled over me.

When I stood in front of the door to the house I raised a shivering hand and rang the bell. The door was opened, by no one else than the boy I'd come to meet.

''Allie!'' Jacob said and looked terrified when he saw how cold and wet I was. ''Come in!''

I was really shaking and I could barely speak.

''C-can Hubble c-come in t-too?'' I stuttered.

''Of course! Just get inside now, you have to get warm!''

''T-thanks'.''

I stepped in through the door on shaky legs. Jacob took of my coat and hung it on a chair next to him. He laid his hand on my forehead. It was warm as an element! Even warmer, if that was possible. How could someone be so warm?

''You're freezing,'' he noted. ''Why on earth did you walk all the way here in this rain?''

''W-well I didn't k-know that it w-as g-going to r-rain this m-much,'' I answered.

Jacob shook his head and sighed. ''Come on. We have to get you warm. Guy's! We need some blankets over here!''

Suddenly the hall was filled with people, and everyone was looking at me. Of course. The last thing I needed right now was to be the center of attention. I hated being the center of attention.

Billy and Jacob's friends – Jared, Embry, Quil and Paul – all seemed really worried. Strange, since I didn't really know them that well. I noticed that they all glanced at Paul, with a sort of worried look in their eyes.

When I looked at Paul I saw that he was shaking. A lot. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, as if he was trying to control himself.

_Oh boy… this just keeps on getting weirder and weirder, doesn't it?_

''Calm down Paul,'' Billy ordered the young man.

Paul didn't stop shaking, but he did calm down a bit. He wasn't shaking as much as he'd done before.

''Blankets,'' Jacob said and started to look for some while I sat down on the chair next to the door and tried to warm my hands by rubbing them against each other and breathing on them.

''But Jake, we don't need blankets,'' Jared said slowly, obviously trying to make Jacob realize something. Which he did, after a few seconds.

''Oh, right. But won't she…''

''It's okay Jacob,'' Billy interrupted.

What were they talking about?

Jacob walked over to me. ''Do you want to get warm?''

I nodded. Why would he ask me such a question when he already knew the answer?

''Well… just don't take this the wrong way, okay?'' he continued and looked a bit awkward.

I didn't say anything. As long as I got warm I didn't care how he made me get my body heat back to normal.

Jacob looked so embarrassed when he knelt next to the chair and put his arms around me. I was overwhelmed by his warmth. If I had thought that his hand was warm, then this was so, so much warmer. He didn't hug me in a romantic way, though – it was more of a friendly hug.

''Jake…'' Paul snarled. ''What are you doing?''

''Getting her warm, what does it look like?''

''You…''

I didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because Jacob held his big, warm hands over my ears so that I wouldn't be able to hear.

Why was Paul so angry? Jacob was just being a very good friend – a very good, weird friend considering his high temperature, but still. Paul had no reason to be angry. And why did he even care? It's not like we were together or anything.

In any case I was glad that Jacob got me warm again. We sat there for about ten minutes, and then I was exactly as warm as I was before I had gone out in the morning.

* * *

I stayed with them for a while, just sitting in the couch talking and laughing… you know. It was fun. They seemed to know a great deal about each other.

I sat there with them for what seemed as several hours, but when I looked at the watch it had only gone one and a half. Then I remembered what I had come for, and I asked Jacob if we could talk for a moment. He followed me to the hall.

''What's up?'' he asked and leaned against the wall. His head almost hit the ceiling, he was that tall. Almost taller than Paul.

I crossed my arms and gave him a look that was sure to make him know that I was completely serious.

''What's really going on around here?''

Jacob swallowed and looked nervously around. So he was hiding something! The question was only what it was.

''What do you mean?''

I glared at him. ''You know what I mean. There's something everyone knows that I don't, and no one will tell me. Not even Gran. I was hoping you could.

Let's take you guy's for example. You're incredibly tall, muscular, eats like four men – and not to mention you body heat! Something's not right, and both you and me know it.''

Jacob rapidly shook his head. ''There's nothing to tell you. That's just who we are.''

''Sure,'' I snorted. ''Why won't you tell me? Why won't anyone tell me? I thought Gran would tell me, but she didn't and then I thought you would – but you won't either! The two people that I can say I know in this place!''

Jacob seemed to lack of things to say. He swallowed again, nervously, and writhed – clearly uncomfortable.

I gave him a piercing look. ''Jake, please. Tell me.''

''I can't,'' he breathed and closed his eyes. ''I mean it. I can't. Even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't.''

''Well why…''

''Don't,'' Jacob said in a frustrated tone. ''I've said that I can't tell you. Please don't make me angry.''

I sighed heavily. This wasn't going anywhere. I'd just have to accept the fact that I probably never was to know their secret.

''Fine then. Billy!'' I shouted.

''You're not mad at me now, are you?'' Jacob asked and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I shook my head and answered at bit too fast. ''No, not at all.''

Billy came out in the hall and raised a brow as he saw how we stood very far from each other and the look on my face. But he didn't say anything.

''What was it you wanted Allie?''

''Gran left some papers here; I was wondering if I could get them? I'm going home now.''

Billy snapped his fingers. ''Yes, of course!''

He turned his wheelchair around and started to look for the papers. I could hear the rest of the boys in the living room. They were laughing, and it sounded like the thunder. Quite comical, actually.

''Ah, here they are!''

Billy held them up with a triumphant glimpse in his eyes. He handed me them, told me to give his best to Gran and rolled back into the living room.

I leaned down to put on my shoes and grabbed my wet coat. ''I'll see you later, Jake.''

''Allie,'' he said slowly. ''You can't go out now. It's still raining.''

''Sure I can. This coat isn't much of a help though.''

''Allie…'' Jacob sighed. ''I can't let you walk home in this weather. I'll drive you.''

I started protesting, but was interrupted by someone else.

''Let me drive,'' Paul said. ''My car's just outside.''

I hadn't seen him enter the hall. How did they do that? Jared had done the same thing in the grocery store. Weird…

''Fine, just get her home. Okay?''

Paul snorted. ''As if I wouldn't.''

He walked over to me and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger. He took my coat from me and hung his jacket over my shoulders.

''I don't need…'' I began.

''Yes you do.''

I glanced at him. ''Okay… Thanks', I guess.''

Paul grinned. ''No problem.''

I said a quick goodbye to the guys in the living room before I left with Paul. I just walked past Jacob. I still couldn't believe that even **he** wouldn't tell me. So I was quite annoyed.

Paul had an old, blue truck – the paint had peeled of on some places, and the rims were a little rusty, but otherwise it seemed like a fairly nice car. I wasn't really in to big sports cars and other cars like that.

Paul noticed how I looked appreciative on his car.

''Do you like it?'' he asked and raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

I nodded. ''It's cool. Not like all of those race cars that people buy these days.''

He turned his head away from me, so that I wouldn't see him smiling. Then he got into the car and gestured me to do the same. I sat down on the passenger's seat next to him.

He started the engine and drove of.

''Do you mind if I turn on the radio?'' he suddenly asked and glanced at me before he turned his gaze back to the road.

''Nope. As long as it's not Justin Bieber its fine.''

''So you don't like him?''

I laughed quietly. ''I can't really say that I don't like him, since I don't know him. But I don't like his kind of music. No offense to the people who do, it's just not my favorite kind of music that's all.''

''What do you listen to then?'' Paul asked, interested.

I shrugged. ''Different things. Right now I'm listening to Frank Sinatra, actually. Don't laugh,'' I added fast, hoping he would not.

He frowned. ''Why would I laugh?''

Huh. He was the first one not to laugh, except for Gran.

''Well,'' I explained, ''most people my age don't really like that kind of music at all. They think I'm weird listening to Sinatra.''

''You're not weird,'' Paul said with a soft voice. ''I think it's pretty cool that you listen to Sinatra.''

That was the first time – at least I think it was – that I'd heard Paul speak with such a soft tone in his voice. He was usually very, um… straight on and rude.

''Eh… okay. Thanks'.''

He flashed a smile at me. ''And remember, I'm not your age. I'm two years older.''

I punched him lightly on the arm. ''Ha-ha. Very funny.''

We were quiet the rest of the way home. Paul found a channel with Frank Sinatra playing at that precise moment, talk about coincidence! So we listened to the music without talking.

I noticed that I still had his jacket on me. It smelled nice, a sort of woody scent mixed with aftershave. I hoped that he didn't notice how I smelled his jacket. That would be **very** embarrassing.

He walked me to the front door and stopped on the porch.

I looked up at him. His hair was soaking wet from the rain and it was almost even darker than it had been when it was dry. He looked… good. I had to admit it.

''Well…'' I began. ''Thanks' for the ride.''

He smiled broadly. ''Any time.''

I looked down at my feet. Didn't really know what to say.

''Do you want your jacket back?'' I asked as started to take it of.

He shook his head rapidly. ''Keep it. You need it more than I do. You can give it back to me when you've found a decent rain coat that actually works.''

I couldn't help but smile. ''Yeah. Thanks' again. I guess I'll see you around?''

He nodded. ''I guess so. Maybe we'll meet on the beach or at Jake's house.''

''Yeah…well, bye!''

He raised a hand as a goodbye and went back to his car. I watched him drive away in the rain and didn't go inside until I couldn't see his car anymore.

**

* * *

****There's another chapter, I hope you guys liked it! If anyone knows of an old, pretty cool car from the 30s – 60s, I would really like to know! I asked my dad for help, and ****I found some cars that seemed like the one I'm looking for, but I would like to have some more options to choose from later on. If it's not too much to ask, that is. I would really appreciate it. **


	6. Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only Allie and her family.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning the sun shined through the small window and lightened up my room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

''Allie!'' Gran shouted from downstairs. ''Breakfast!''

I sighed heavily and sat up. The sun dazzled my eyes. This was one of those really rare days when the sun actually was shining. Usually I never got to see the sun because it was hidden behind dark clouds. To be honest I preferred when it was cloudy outside.

I dragged myself out of bed and put on a pair of dark jeans – as always – and a long, green T-shirt. Pretty much the usual. I brushed my hair and put it up in a sloppy ponytail.

Gran sat by the kitchen table drinking her morning coffee when I got down. I poured a glass of milk, took one of the sandwiches Gran had prepared for me, and joined her at the table.

''I'm going to visit a friend in Port Angeles today,'' Gran told me while she was reading the paper. ''She hasn't been feeling very well lately.''

''Okay,'' I said, not really listening.

She kept on talking, probably about stuff that wasn't very important – and I didn't listen to her.

I was actually thinking about how I was going to take a long walk with Hubble to the beach, and maybe bring something to eat. I could use some time to think, and the beach was the perfect place for thinking. As long as there wasn't anybody else there.

I ate my breakfast in silence. When I was finished I rose from the chair and gave Gran a quick hug before I walked to out the door to the hall, put my thin jacket on and grabbed Hubble's leash before I stepped outside.

It was actually pretty warm outside. Well, as warm as it could get here in Forks. I looked up at the sky. It was clear blue. I couldn't see a single cloud. This certainly was a special day.

As usual, Hubble barked as soon as I walked down the porch's wooden stairs. That dog had the best hearing I'd ever heard of.

''Hey boy,'' I said as I approached the dark dog. ''Are you up for a walk?''

He wagged his tail happily.

''You're always on a good mood, aren't you?''

I scratched him behind his ear. He was such a nice dog. Sometimes it almost seemed as if he could understand what I was saying to him. Maybe he did, or maybe he didn't – but he was still the one I talked to about everything I had to talk to someone about.

* * *

We walked on the path through the forest to get to the beach. That was the fastest way to get there, and the way we always chose.

Being in the forest felt so much better than being on the road. It was way to open there. I preferred to be surrounded by trees and rocks covered with green moss.

As I walked, I accidentally scratched my arm, and it started to bleed quite some blood.

''Ouch,'' I said when it stung.

I pressed my T-shirt against the wound. It wasn't very deep at all; I just didn't want it to bleed more than it already did. It hurt a lot though.

''This is terrific,'' I muttered to myself. ''Let's hurry to the beach and back Hubble, so that I can take care of this.''

He instantly increased the pace when I did. Walking really fast, we got to the beach in no time. And guess who were there?

''Hey guy's! It's Allie!'' Jacob shouted to the others.

They were standing on the beach, all of them soaking wet. They must have gone swimming. I couldn't believe that they'd actually do that, even though it was unusally warm today it must still be freezing in the water. And they were alll shirtless. Oh… What more can I say? They were awfully muscular for being so young.

All of the guys were there – Quil, Embry, Jacob, Jared and Paul. How typical. There was no way they were going to let me be alone and think. They all seemed really excited for me being there, because of some strange reason.

''Hi,'' I said as I walked towards them. I released Hubble from his leash so that her would be able to run free for a while. After asking the guys first, of course, to make sure that they were okay with having a big dog running around.

''What are you doing?'' I continued and gave each of them a confused look. ''It must be freezing in the water.''

Embry laughed. ''Have you felt the temperature of the water?''

I shoke my head. These boys were crazy.

''What were you doing before I got here, if I may ask?''

Hubble came rushing back to me and I knelt to be able to put the leash back on him. I patted him on his head. He was all wet – he'd apparently decided to take a bath in the cold water.

''We were cliff-diving,'' Jacob said and grinned when he saw the horrified expression on my face.

''You were what?'' I blurted out.

''We were cliff-diving,'' Jacob repeated slowly.

I swallowed and tried to get myself together. In the background I could see the huge cliff they must have jumped from, and it was a very, very long way down to the water surface.

They were crazy. It seemed almost deadly to jump from such a height into such cold water. No person with a clear head would do that. And they talked about it in such a casual way, as of they would do these sort of things every day.

''Are you okay?'' a deep voice asked me.

I had completely forgotten that I still was on the ground next to Hubble. He pushed gently at me with his head. I must have looked like I was feeling ill or something, because that was how the boys were looking at me with worried faces. I looked up at Paul who gave me a concerned look.

''I'm fine,'' I said and stood up, brushing the sand of my clothes. ''It's just… Are you out of your minds? Do you know how dangerous that is? Have you seen the height of that cliff?''

Quil, Jared and Embry were laughing like lunatics. I didn't see how it was any fun at all. Jacob smiled at me and shook his head.

''That's many questions in one darling,'' Paul said and took a step towards me to brush some sand of my hair. He didn't step back.

I blushed at the way he called me 'darling', and tilted my head up so that I was able to look him in the eyes. They were so dark… I almost lost myself in them before I came to my senses and stepped away from him.

How was it that he affected me in such a way? I mean, I barely knew him at all. And yet, when I looked into his eyes it was like I could see into his very soul. It was starting to freak me out a bit.

That's when he noticed my hand. I thought he would have seen it sooner though, the way he always was staring at me.

''What the hell!'' he snarled. ''Who did this to you?''

He grabbed my hand and began to examine the wound closely.

''It's fine Paul,'' I objected. ''And by the way, it was a tree.''

Jared chuckled. ''Beware of trees Paul! If you want to protect her you must destroy them all! Otherwise she will not be safe.''

The other guys laughed along with him, but when I glanced up at Paul I saw that he was deadly serious.

''It's not fine, Allie. You're bleeding. Look at your shirt!''

''Leave it Paul, please. It's nothing.''

Paul sighed heavily, but didn't continue to argue about it. He slowly caressed my hand with his thumb. I felt my whole body tingle, and how my face turned all red. He was standing really close… I swallowed.

He was so warm! Usually I didn't enjoy it when it was too warm, but this was different. I didn't want him to stop. Ever. But he did, of course.

''Thanks' for your concern, though,'' I said gratefully.

''No worries,'' he mumbled and held my hand just a bit longer than I thought he would.

Jared cleared his throat.

I blushed once again when I was aware of that everyone had been watching us.

''To answer the first of your many questions,'' he began,'' no, we're not out of our minds.''

''And we don't see any harm in doing it, since we do it for fun and no one has ever gotten hurt,'' Quil added.

Jacob was the one to end it by saying:

''The cliff ain't that high – and besides, it's almost just as far to the bottom.''

I sighed. ''You're crazy. How can you think that it's fun?''

Paul shrugged and gave me a little smile that almost made him look like a little boy. He wasn't upset anymore and thank God for that.

''We could show you.''

''Oh no, no way! You'll never ever be able to talk me into something like that!''

''Hey! That's the only way we can tell you how much fun it is,'' Embry said.

I still refused. There was no way they were going to make me do it. It was suicide. I shivered as I pictured myself jumping from the cliff.

''Fine, maybe some other time then,'' Jacob said.

I could feel Paul's eyes on me. He was doing it again… I definitely needed answers.

''I should probably go back,'' I began, but was interrupted by Jacob.

''Why don't you stay?'' he asked. ''Some of us are gonna jump some more, but you can sit on the beach bellow and watch if you want to.''

''I don't know…'' I said hesitantly.

Jacob gave me a pleading look. ''Come on, it'll be fun! I promise.''

I sighed. ''Fine. As long as I don't have to jump or end up helping someone to the hospital.''

Jacob smiled at my comment. ''Of course not. Come on guys!''

He and some of the others – Paul, Quil and Jared ran off towards the cliff. They were really fast.

Embry stayed with me.

''Aren't you joining them?'' I asked him and turned my eyes from the running boys to the oceans harmonic waves. It was very peaceful, if you ignored the laughs and screams that were coming from the cliff.

''Nah,'' he said and sat down. ''I think I've had enough.''

He patted Hubble on the head. The dog was lying right next to me, utterly exhausted. He had been running around, and who knows how fast – and now he seemed to be very tired. Even though he'd rested almost ten minutes.

I felt kind of awkward just sitting there, and I had no idea of what to talk about.

''So…'' Embry began. ''How do you like it here? You've only been here for about a week so far, right?''

I nodded. ''Yep.''

My gaze searched its way to the others again – to Paul. Even though he was so very far away I could see exactly which of the guys he was when I looked at them. That was weird… But still, nothing here seemed to be normal. The people behaved really strange.

I focused my eyes on Paul. He was the tallest of them bunch, and the most muscular one. And he was also the toughest one – the guy who pushed the others over the edge over and over again. Usually, I didn't like that sort of behavior. I especially didn't like guys who didn't have any manners at all. Although Paul wasn't the perfect gentleman, he wasn't the exact opposite either. He was both, and sometimes he chose to be more like the other one. But that's what I liked about him. Yes, I admit it. I've started to like him… just a bit. But I wasn't the kind of girl that just walked up to a guy and confessed my feelings for him. I was way to shy. I smiled at the sight of Paul jumping over the edge, bringing both Jacob and Jared with him.

''And…?''

I blinked. My eyes had been so focused on the guys at the cliff that I forgot the question Embry had asked me.

''Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.''

Embry glanced at the guys and I swear that he smiled.

''Anyways,'' I continued, trying to get Paul out of my head, ''yes, I like it here. It's almost become my new home.''

''Cool,'' Embry said. ''You know, I think you should go to the others. Looks like they could use some help against Paul.''

I turned my head to see what he meant. The guys were swimming ashore, and Paul kept on dragging them under the surface. He never stopped, did he?

''Sure,'' I said and stood up. ''Are you coming with me?''

Embry shrugged and stood up really fast. ''Okay.''

We started walking towards them. I almost had to run to keep up with Embry.

''Come on Paul, leave 'em alone!'' Embry yelled when we were standing next to them.

Paul looked up, completely soaked after being in the cold water. The water ran down his torso and dripped from his head. He had a boyish grin on his face. He looked adorable. I sighed. I had to stop with this. I couldn't keep on thinking about him all the time. It was almost like… I don't know. Like I was loosing myself.

''Paul,'' I warned as he grabbed Jared's arm again.

He sighed. ''Well, there goes all the fun.''

They all got out of the water, and Paul walked over to me immediately.

''How's your hand?'' he asked.

''It's fine, thanks'. Did you have fun?''

He noticed the sarcastic tone in my voice and smiled.

I desperately tried to look down at the ground, but it was hard. I was never able to keep my eyes of him.

''I should go home,'' I said and started to walk away. ''Bye guys.''

I called on Hubble. Paul jogged after me and stopped me from going any further by standing in my way.

''Wait,'' he said. ''I have to ask you something.''

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. ''Well? What is it?''

He blinked. ''Oh, sorry. Well…um… I was kind of wondering if you possibly would want to…''

''PAUL! We have to go!'' someone screamed.

Paul winced and took a deep breath. ''Shit.''

''What? What's wrong, Paul?'' I asked quickly.

He frowned. ''Nothing. Look, I've got to go.''

He began to run away from me, towards the forest. But before he disappeared, he turned around and said:

''Allie, could you do me a favor?''

I nodded. ''Sure. Anything.''

''Go straight home and tell you Gladys that the border has been crossed. Then stay inside for the rest of the night. Lock all the doors and the windows. Can you do that for me?''

What was it that was wrong? It had to be something serious – I could see that on Paul's face. But I didn't ask him what it was, I just nodded again.

Our eyes met, and I saw just how worried he was. He was worried about me. It was almost like I could feel his worry in my body.

And then, in a blink, he was gone.

* * *

When I got home I took Hubble with me inside. There was something in the air outside that made me feel really uncomfortable.

''Allie, is that you?'' I heard Gran's voice call from the kitchen.

''Yeah, it's me.''

When I got into the kitchen I saw her sit next to the window, hiding behind one of her light blue curtains. She looked worried.

''Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for ages.''

I sat down on a chair next to her. ''I was at the beach with the guys. Paul told me something. He wanted me to say it to you.''

Gran stopped looking out the window and looked at me instead. ''What was it?''

''He told me that… um, that the border had been crossed or something. And then he asked me to stay inside tonight, and lock all doors and windows.''

Gran suddenly got all pale. ''Oh, no. This is the last thing we need right now.''

''What? What is it? Gran, if something's happening you have to tell me.''

I'd never seen her like this before. Not so… so scared. She was the strongest woman I knew.

''Please do as I say Allie, and go to bed.''

She hid her wrinkled face in her hands and sighed heavily.

''But…''

''No Allie!'' she said brusquely. ''Go to bed. Now.''

Now I was very worried. First Paul and then Gran. Something wasn't right. But I didn't want to upset Gran anymore, so I did what she told me.

I took a quick shower before I went to bed. It didn't make me feel any better. I still had that big lump in my stomach that caused me to almost feel sick.

I climbed up the ladder and got under the covers of my bed. I wasn't going to get much sleep; I knew that even before I'd fallen asleep. And when I finally did fall asleep, I dreamed of darkness and monsters. Monsters with skin white as bone and mouths covered in fresh blood.

**

* * *

****I know it's been ages since I last updated, but I have been focusing a lot on school work and I've had tons of concerts. But I did write an extra long chapter! I hope you like it.**


	7. Burglar?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only Allie and her family.**

* * *

I could hear the wolves howl the entire night. I didn't like whatever was happening, it scared me. There was something that made me feel very nocuous. And it wasn't the wolves.

Like I said, I didn't get much sleep. I got up at six, 'cause I didn't see why I should stay in bed if there was no way I was going to go back to sleep again.

It was pitch black in the house, and I could even hear Gran breathing in her room downstairs. I climbed as quietly as I possibly could down the ladder and sneaked into the kitchen. I really didn't want to wake her.

Hubble was still in the house, and awake. Luckily he didn't bark when he saw me, as he usually did. It was actually kind of strange that he was so quiet. It wasn't like him at all.

A cold wind made me shiver. It was cold.

Wait… a cold wind? But every door and window was closed… Oh, no. This wasn't right.

Suddenly the floor in the hall creaked. My heart was pounding like crazy. I grabbed a wooden broom that was leaning against the wall next to me, and then I carefully hid behind the kitchen door.

Whoever was out there was coming closer. I could feel my pulse razing. I swallowed.

_Oh, please let it not be a burglar! Please, please…_

The steps stopped. I could hear someone breathing heavily about a meter from my position behind the door. I raised the broom, getting ready.

The person stepped trough the door opening, and I hit him as hard as I could with the broom. I got him in the head, but he didn't fall. It was so dark that I couldn't see his face, only the features. And he was huge. I raised the broom to hit again, but…

''Ouch! Allie? What the hell are you doing?''

I dropped my weapon by surprise.

''Paul? What on earth are you doing here?''

He lit a flashlight so that I could see his face. He had a small bruise on his head where I'd hit him, but that was it. I figured he would have been much more injured than that.

''I just came to check in on you. To see if you were okay.''

I frowned. ''At six in the morning?''

He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, rubbing his forehead.

''Yes. I know it's early, but…''

''Early? Are you kidding?'' I exclaimed, almost whispering though – I didn't want Gran to wake up and find Paul in the house. ''I thought you were a burglar that'd broken into our house! I could've seriously hurt you!''

He chuckled. ''You're not as strong as you think, missy.''

I glared at him, and my eyes flickered over his face and got caught at the bruise.

''Let me take a look at that,'' I said and took a chair and sat down in front of him. ''Can I borrow the flashlight? I don't want to light up the kitchen in case Gran wakes up. And to be honest, it's a miracle that she isn't down here right now. She's usually wakes up at anything.''

He handed me the flashlight. ''You know, sometimes you're just too nice for your own good, Allie.''

I snorted. ''Yeah, sure. I'm only trying to be polite to people. If you're nice to them, they're usually nice to you back. You should try it.''

''Hm.''

It was hard for me to be so close to him. But somehow I managed to. When I was close to him, I felt like I blushed almost every second and wasn't able to look at anything else than him.

I touched the bruise gently with my fingers. His forehead was burning! I wondered if he had some kind of disease that made him that warm…

''Does it hurt?'' I asked him.

''No…'' he mumbled and closed his eyes. ''Please don't stop.''

''Paul…''

He opened his eyes and sighed. ''I'm sorry. It's just… do you remember yesterday? What I said?''

I nodded and placed my hands on my lap. ''The things you told me to say to Gran? I…''

''No, no.'' He shook his head rapidly. ''Before that. Before I was interrupted by Quil.''

_So it was Quil who yelled, huh? Well, he certainly has got a strong voice._

I tried to remember, but it was hard. The only thing that got caught on my mind was the message to Gran. I just couldn't remember the other part of our conversation.

''I'm sorry, I don't remember,'' I whispered. ''I have the worst memory of all times.''

He laughed. ''Yeah, you probably do.''

But then his eyes suddenly connected with mine, and there is no way I was able to describe that moment. His dark eyes contained so many mixed emotions, worry and happiness…love.

I almost stopped breathing as he leant closer to me.

''I was about to ask you something.''

''Yeah?'' I breathed. ''And what was it?''

His face got closer, and I never broke our eye connection. I could actually feel the heat from his body.

''Allie, what do you think of me?'' he asked slowly.

I gulped. ''I think you're probably the biggest guy with the greatest attitude I've ever met.''

He chuckled. ''Is that a good thing?''

''I guess…''

''Allie,'' he said softly and he moved even closer.

I could feel my face heating up. ''Yeah?''

''I…''

His sudden silence worried me slightly.

''What is it Paul?''

He rose from the chair. ''Gladys is awake. I should go.''

Before he left he turned to me in the doorway and said:

''I'll see you around. You should try to get back to sleep.''

Then he was gone. Just like that. And he was so fast. It was almost as if he couldn't stay in one place for too long.

At that precise moment Gran walked into the kitchen. How had he been able to hear Gran waking up? That's impossible for any human being! But then again, he wasn't normal, was he? None of them were normal. Whatever normal is here in Forks.

''But why are you up?'' Gran asked surprised when she saw me.

''I couldn't sleep.''

She looked at me with a wondering face.

''I thought that I heard voices down here,'' she continued.

''Um, oh… Well, that was just me talking to myself. I tend to do that sometimes.''

''Hm. If you say so.''

She turned away from me and started making coffee.

''You don't believe me. It's quite obvious.''

Gran remained silent. I sighed.

''Fine. I'm going back to bed.''

I only said that so that I wouldn't have to stay in the kitchen with her. The atmosphere made me feel kind of uncomfortable. I knew she'd heard Paul and me talk. Hopefully she didn't hear what we were talking about though…

As I lay in my bed a few seconds later I started to really think. About Paul. About the secret. But mostly about Paul, and how he made me feel.

I already knew that I had feelings for him, but did he feel the same way as I?

I guess that was the million dollar question.

And I needed an answer.


	8. Nightmares and Revelations

**Sorry for the delay :( Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

_I was in the forest, alone. Sitting on a big, gray rock which was all c__overed with wet and sticky moss I didn't remember how I'd gotten there. It was like I was waiting for something. Or someone._

_It was very dark outside, but I could still see some of the last sunlight through the trees. Soon there would be no light left at all. _

_The pine and fir trees stood majestically around me, creating a perfect circle around me and the rock. Almost too perfect._

_And__ then the light disappeared, and it became pitch dark. I couldn't see anything. But I could hear. And I heard it all too well when a branch cracked not very far from the location where I sat. And then another._

_Something was approaching me. Suddenly the noise stopped. Then I heard a howl, not far from where I was. After that all became silent._

_Just when I thought that I was alone again something pushed me off the rock with extreme force. I hit the ground hard, and yet I didn't feel any pain. What was it that had done that? I looked around in panic, but all I saw was trees. Soon I couldn't even see them. It was all too dark._

''_Who are you?'' I screamed as someone – or something – brushed against my back._

_I heard someone laugh. It wasn't a very friendly laugh. But then again, why would it be?_

_I caught a quick glimpse__ of a shape a few meters from me, but it disappeared. What was it that was so fast? It had a human form, but it didn't seem to be human at all. It was more like… an animal. A monster._

_The monster was right next to me now. I could feel it's breath on my neck._

''_What do you want from me?'' I asked, almost hyperventilating._

_The monster grabbed my wrist with its human hand and brought it up to its face._

''_Oh, it smells so good. So very tempting…'' it whispered._

_The fear grew within me, more and more. I had trouble breathing. It felt as if my heart would jump out of my chest in any moment._

_I screamed out of pain. The monster, it… it had bit me in the wrist! It hurt so bad… like a fire. It was like my arm was burning – I almost expected to see flames. And it just grew worse and worse, like there was no stopping it!_

_And then I heard the howl again. It was closer now. The monster let go of me and rose._

_And it was gone. As fast as it had gotten to me._

_I couldn't possibly describe how relieved I was, but then I realized it. If that terrible thing had run away from the thing that had howled – I had assumed that it just was a normal wolf – that would mean that the howling creature must be even more dangerous than the monster I just had encountered._

_The next thing I knew there was something else close to me. __Something big and furry. And warm._

_What was this? What was happening to me? The pain hadn't stopped. It still burnt. So darn much._

_The creature licked my wrist and stayed beside me. Somehow I felt like I knew it. But that wasn't possible, was it? At least it didn't seem unfriendly._

_Suddenly the creature stiffened._

''_Here doggy!''_

_It was the monster again. It was back. Was it coming for me? To finish me off? Oh God…_

_But it never got to me. Instead the creature attacked it. I wasn't able to see what happened, but I could hear. And I heard occasional howls, barks, and then a strange ripping sound._

''_You're gonna die girl,'' I heard the monster say with a weak voice. ''I'm gonna get you…''_

* * *

''Allie, wake up. Wake up. It's just a dream.''

I opened my eyes.

Gran sat next to my bed with a worried look on her face.

The bed sheets were scattered all over the floor. I took in a deep breath of air and felt relieved when my lungs were filled up with oxygen. I had stopped breathing right before Gran woke me up, or that's at least what she told me.

''It was terrible,'' I said and sat up.

''Do you want to tell me about it?'' Gran asked. ''It might make you feel better.''

I nodded slowly. ''At first I sat in this glade on a big rock, and I was surrounded by trees. Pine trees and fir trees. They created a perfect circle, making the glade completely round. It got darker and darker until I couldn't see anything. And then I suddenly started hearing branches crack and not to long after those sounds I was knocked off the stone by something. It was very weird, because it had a human form but it… I don't really know how to explain it – it had amazing abilities. It was very, very strong and fast. It scared the hell out of me. And then after 'playing' with me for awhile, teasing, hitting me, it bit me. In the wrist. It hurt so bad Gran, you couldn't possibly imagine. It was like I was burning. And then the other creature came. I think it was wolf. A giant wolf. It saved me.''

Gran remained silent. She knew that I still wasn't completely finished with telling my nightmare.

''The worst thing didn't come until the end. Do you know what the monster said before the wolf killed it Gran?''

She shook her head. ''Tell me.''

I swallowed. I remembered it all too well. It had felt so real. It was like it'd actually happened to me.

''_You're gonna die girl. I'm gonna get you._ That's what it said. And then you woke me up.''

Gran studied my face thoughtfully. ''Hmm… Did you see the monster? Were you sure that it looked like a human? And that the creature was a wolf?''

''Yes,'' I answered. ''I'm sure.''

Gran had her worried/thinking expression on her face.

''This can't be a coincidence,'' she mumbled. ''It's all too…''

I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, because she hurried down the ladder faster than I'd ever seen her move. No offense to Gran, but she was usually very slow.

Once downstairs, I could hear her pick up the phone in the hall and dial a number. I got out of bed and sneaked over to the ladder to be able to hear what she said.

''Hello? Yes, it's me. I have some important news to tell you Sam.''

_Sam? Could it be Sam Uley? I've heard his name before somewhere…_

''It's about Allison. She's had a dream.''

Silence for awhile.

''You know that some of them have powers! Isn't it possible for one of them to have put that dream in her head? Don't say that. You know what happened to her father, and that the other one is still out there. Why is it so hard for you to believe that he is after her?''

_Wait… My father? What, how… Did Gran really know what had happened to my father, and were he was? I can't believe that she never told me!_

''He swore to kill her, Sam. This can't be a coincidence. You can't just let this slip away. You have to protect her.''

_Who's sworn to kill me? What on earth is going on?_

That last part of the conversation was it for me. I climbed down the ladder and walked with determined steps to Gran.

''Who's going to kill me?''

She looked utterly terrified.

''And don't come with any excuses. You have to tell me. And you have to tell me now.''

Gran sighed.

''I'm sorry Sam; we'll have to talk about this later. I have some explaining to do. She knows.''

And then she hung up.

''Come and sit down in the kitchen. This might be a bit overwhelming.''

It did as she said and followed her into the kitchen were she pulled out a chair for me to sit.

''Before I begin, I want you to promise me one thing. Promise that you won't ask any further questions when I'm done, and just trust my word. Okay?''

I nodded. ''I promise.''

She gave me a weak smile before she began.

''Listen carefully know, before you judge anyone. It's true that someone is trying to kill you. But that is only because he holds a grudge against your father. And yes, I know were your father is. I've known the whole time, ever since he disappeared. But I kept it a secret. It was the best for both you and your mother at the time. He is not himself anymore. Meeting him as he is now would probably scare you. But he still loves you both, very much. You must know that. He had his reason to abandon you and your mother, but he never truly wanted to. He did it to protect you. And know to answer your question. Once your father had a friend named Christian. They had known each other since childhood, and were best friends. They knew all about each other. Your father had just married your mother and you were just a little baby when it happened. Christian had a wife too – a lovely woman named Ellie. They also had a child, a daughter as well. She was about your age. One day your father, Christian, you and Christians daughter Julie were sitting in a car on your way to the mall. It was winter, and you were going to buy Christmas presents. Suddenly another car drove straight into yours, and your father was the only one left conscious, except for you and Julie. He saw smoke coming out of the engine in front and knew that the car was on its way to explode. So he hurried to get you out of the car, as far as way from it as possible. Then he ran back to save Christian and Julie. But he didn't have time to save Julie. Just as he'd gotten Christian out flames began to rise from the car. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the car before it exploded. Which it did, only after a pair of seconds. And Julie was inside. Christian has never forgiven your father for not saving Julie. Short after the accident Ellie killed herself and that left Christian alone in the whole world. Your father tried to make him forgive him, over and over again – until the day when Christian swore that he would kill you and make your father watch, as he had to do. Apparently he'd regained conscious just before the car exploded. That's why your father left you. Why he cut all connections with you. He didn't want to be close to you in case Christian made his threat come true. He knew that if he wasn't with you you'd be safe.''

I was speechless. It all made sense know. Finally, after all these years of longing after my fathers return… At least know I knew why he did what he did. He did it out of love. I had a hard time believing it though, it all seemed so surreal.

''Thank you,'' I said and hugged Gran as my tears started to fill with tears.

''I knew I would have to tell you someday, but not so soon. I hope that you won't think about this too much, and try to enjoy your time here.''

''I'll try. Thanks' Gran.''

I had started to cry then. It was like all my thoughts and feelings I'd kept inside my head for all those years just came gushing out.

Gran hugged me tightly. ''Its okay. It's going to be okay.''

She didn't say anything more, but she didn't really have to. It was one of those moments when nothing had to be said – no, nothing could be said in words.

We sat there for awhile, me crying and Gran comforting. Until someone knocked on the door.

Gran let me go and looked at me to clarify that I was okay with her opening. When I nodded weakly the turned and went to open the door.

I tried to wipe away the traces of my tears, but it didn't work out very well. Ii bet my eyes were all red and puffy.

''Gran, who is it?'' I yelled, trying to keep my voice steady.

She didn't answer, but she did come back into the kitchen. Along with Paul. Great, just the person I **wasn't** hoping to see. I didn't want him to see me like this.

''Are you okay?'' he asked with a concerned look on his face. ''You look like you've been crying.''

''Um… yeah.''

That's all I could think of saying.

''Gladys told me Allie.''

I glared at Gran. Why did she have to do that?

''So you know.''

''Yeah. You shouldn't worry about Christian. He can't get to you. I won't let him.''

I looked at him with a surprised expression on my face. He'd just said that he cared about me not getting hurt. Well, sort of. He looked me in the eyes. His dark eyes… they were indescribable. I knew at that moment that I would recognize them anywhere.

Gran cleared her throat and turned to Paul.

''You were here to give me something?''

He blinked and reluctantly tore his gaze from my face.

''Sorry Gladys,'' he apologized. ''I came with the protocol from the last meeting, since you couldn't be there.''

He handed the papers to Gran who studied them closely.

''Hmm. Thank you Paul.''

She didn't say goodbye or anything, she just walked out of the kitchen mumbling to herself – not taking her eyes of the papers in her hands.

Then there was just Paul and me. That's when I realized that I only was wearing my nightgown.

''Um, do you mind if I just go and change?'' I asked him, hoping that he wouldn't notice the blush on my face if I tried to hide it with my hair.

He laughed. ''Sure. But I don't really mind.''

I glared at him and punched him lightly on the arm. ''Oh shush. I'll be right back.''

I hurried upstairs to change clothes. I just took something from my closet, which happened to be a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green T-shirt.

When I got downstairs again Paul was leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for me.

''Was it something you wanted that made you stay when you really didn't have to?'' I asked him.

He shrugged. ''Not really, no. I just felt like staying for awhile, that's all. If it's alright with you.''

''No, you can stay. But I must warn you, I have some writing to do, so you might get bored.''

He smiled at me. ''I don't think that I ever can get bored when I'm with you.''

I blushed and looked down at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

How come he always had tons of embarrassing things to say? He made me feel so awkward sometimes.

''Well, um… I'll just go get my stuff.''

''What are you writing about?'' I heard him ask when I was out in the hall.

''It's an essay for school. Nothing too important. I just want to get it done.''

''How can you do homework when you're on vacation?'' Paul asked me, looking completely shocked.

I cleared the table from any bread crumbs before I sat down and grabbed my pencil. Paul sat down as well and started playing with my eraser.

I had trouble concentrating. It was hard to focus on my essay when I was sitting next to a guy that made my heart flutter like crazy. I really liked him.

''Paul,'' I said at the same time he said:

''Allie.''

''You go first,'' I told him and put down my pencil. I wasn't going to get anything done anyway.

He smiled broadly at me. My heart skipped a beat.

''Okay. I've had something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. And strange as it is, I don't really know how to tell you. And I'm usually very good at speaking my mind.''

I was about to ask him to get to the point, but then I realized that he already had a hard time trying to tell me whatever he was going to tell. He wasn't really the kind of person to get all emotional.

''Okay, here it goes,'' he said and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. ''Will you go out with me Allie?''


	9. The powers of a superhero

**I'm so very sorry for being so slow at updating :( ****There was something wrong with the site, and when I was going to upload it I couldn't. I will try to make it up to you though. And just to warn you; this isn't the best chapter I've written, but I hope you like it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have and never will**

* * *

_I was about to ask him to get to the point, but then I realized that he already had a hard time trying to tell me whatever he was going to tell. He wasn't really the person to get all emotional. _

''_Okay, here it goes,'' he said and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. ''Will you go out with me?''_

* * *

''Wait, you… how… what?'' I stuttered and stared at him.

He scratched his neck and looked really uncomfortable. ''You heard what I said.''

''Well, yes. But…''

I had no idea of how to respond to what he'd just said. I wasn't really prepared for it.

''Please Allie,'' he pleaded. ''Just answer the damn question.''

''Fine, but you don't have to swear you know,'' I muttered and tried to hide my red face with my hair. ''I wasn't prepared for this, so please give me a sec.'' I took in a deep breath, placed my hands on the table and slowly lifted my gaze so that I could look at him. ''When and where?''

I don't think that I ever had seen him so happy before. His smile was so broad that I almost feared for his jaws to jump out of joint. I blushed at his enthusiasm.

''We could just go out for a burger or something, if that's okay with you,'' he suggested.

''That sounds great,'' I answered.

''How about tomorrow?'' he continued, looking slightly nervous actually. ''I'll pick you up at lunch?''

''Sure,'' I said.

Suddenly Gran was in the room again. She stopped immedietaly when she saw the two of us.

''Is something wrong?''

Typical. Her sixth sense had awakened. She could literally smell her way to embarrasment.

''No, nothing's wrong,'' I lied, but could feel my face heating up. It always gave me away.

Gran's eyes went from me to Paul and then back. You now what happens in cartoons when someone gets a great idea and there's a small light-bulbs above there heads? I could almost see one over Gran's head. ''Oh,'' she just said.

She gave me a wondering look. My face was probably red like a whole bunch of tomatoes at that moment. Paul saved me by standing up, pulling in the chair – it made a lot of noice – and walking towards the kitchen door.

''Gladys, do you think you could go and check on my mother? I haven't seen her for a while, and I don't want her to be all alone. I don't think that anyone has been at the house for a week now.''

Gran winced and turned to Paul, smiling. ''Of course, I'd be happy to.''

''Thanks' Gladys. I owe you one,'' he said and smiled broadly.

Gran left the kitchen again, but she didn't come back this time. I could hear the front door close and the sound of the gravel crunching beneath her feet.

I took a deep breath, relieved. ''Thank you Paul.''

''No problem. Why was she acting like that?''

I sighed. ''She's like a freaking superhero. She has this creapy ability to see things that others don't. And I mean feelings and stuff, not ghosts – just so you know.''

He laughed quietly. ''Now that would be weird.''

I nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, it would. Although I kinda wish to have something supernatural happen to me sometime. That would be really cool.''

Paul studied my face silently. Having his eyes on me made me feel all jumpy, but I didn't want him to see that.

''Really?'' he questioned and raised a eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. ''Haven't you ever read a book and want to enter the world it takes place in? If its fantasy or sci-fi, I mean.''

He shook his head. ''Not really, no. I actually don't read.''

''Hm, okay.''

Paul glanced at the clock that hung on the wall above the stove.

''Do you have to go?'' I guessed.

''How did you now,'' he said and grinned.

''I guess I've inherited superhero powers from Gran,'' I joked.

Paul just smiled and walked out of the room. ''I'll see you tomorrow!'' he yelled right before he went out of the house.

I watched him walk away into the forest as I whispered:

''I'll see you tommorrow.''

* * *

**Paul's POV**

She said that she wanted something like that to happen to her. Something supernatural. Like me, maybe. I hoped so, I hoped that she wouldn't hate me for being who I am when she finally would find out. Because I really cared for her. I really, really did. I went directly into the deep forest and phased. Immedietaly I could hear Sam's voice in my head.

_Where have you been?_

_You were at the Tylers again, weren't you?_ It was Jared.

I growled. _No, I wasn't._

But I wasn't able to keep my thoughts from Allie.

_Paul,_ Sam warned me, _you have to take this seriously. We've got a leech running around here._

_I know._

Sam continued._ You have to take the shift tomorrow. I have some things to do that has to be done._

_When? _I asked.

_Around lunch._

Shit. Now I couldn't…

_You have __to prioritise, Paul. I know what you're going through, but you still have to do this. You can reschedule._

I was angry. I didn't want to do that. What if she wasn't free any other time? It wasn't like I knew everything she was up to during the days.

_Fine._

I phased back into human form and put on my shorts.

I wasn't far from Allies house, I had been moving around it in circels. From the spot were I was standing, hidden behind bushes and trees, I could see straight into the livingroom – and I saw Allie walking around in there. She walked up to a bookshelf, searched among the books and finally picked one which she took with her to the couch at the fireplace.

I could stand for ages and just look at her, but I knew that I had to get back to the pack. I sighed, went back into the forest and phased. And then I ran.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

This place really did stink. Damn those wolfs. Is hurried through the bushes. I was almost there, but the smell made me feel sick.

There the house was. It was a small cottage. How typical. The older woman wasn't home, but the girl was. My whole body filled up with hatred when I saw her through the glass window. She was all grown up. Soon an adult…

I hated this. I hated the fact that I had to wait. But this wasn't the right time, not yet. But soon. Soon I was to get my revenge. I had waited so long…

I felt my throat burning. I would have to feed soon, so I couldn't stand here all night long. It would take some time to find a suitable victim too. I decided to move in closer to town. I was there in no time. I scouted the area looking for something delicious. It didn't take long until I saw a young girl walking out of an alley. She must've been around eighteen, with long and silky black hair and light skin – judging by the looks she was was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a small tank top, nothing else. It looked cold. Soon she wouldn't ever be cold anymore.

I moved in slowly in front of her, making sure that she saw me coming. It was so much more fun when they put up a fight, when I got a real hunt. When she saw me she turned around immedietaly and started walking fast in the opposite direction. I followed her, slowly catching up. I wanted to scare her, make her run.

''Hello there!'' I called out. ''Were do you think you're going?''

That's when she began to run. I grinned and ran so that I was standing right in front of her, blocking her way. I got a quick glimpse of her face. She was frightened.

''Please, please don't hurt me…'' she cried.

''Oh, it won't hurt,'' I said, fighting the urge to kill her there and then. ''You won't feel a thing, I promise.''

She searched for something in her purse with shivering hands. I looked at her, amused, when I saw that she pulled out a can of pepper spray and pointing it at me.

''That won't help darlin'.''

I couldn't hold it anymore, I had to feed. In only a second I had moved so that I stood right behind her. I moved her hair from her shoulder, so that the neck was bare. I heard her blood pumpin' through the veins in her body. She smelled slightly of sweat, vanilla perfume and beer. She must have been to a party of some sort.

''Please…'' she wimpered when I put my lips on her neck.

I showed no mercy when I bit her and started to drink. She screamed at first, but after a second or so she became silent. All that was heard was the slurping.

Oh, the sweet taste of blood! And hers was so clean… I didn't waste any of it.

When I was done I brought the body with me and dumped it in a container not far from the place I found her. I didn't care if she was found. I wasn't going to stay here for much longer. Just until I had my revenge on that bloody girl.

Before I closed thee lid to cover the corpse I took a quick look at it. She had been really pretty. A shame, really. But I didn't care. All I knew was that I loved the hunt.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know that it ain't that much of a great chapter, but I hope it's okay :)**


	10. He didn't show

**Hello again! I know it's been ages, and this chapter ain't the best that I've come up with, but I really felt like I had to update - since it's been so long. Hope it's readable :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

I sat on the porch waiting for Paul. He should have come already. I picked up my cellphone to see what time it was. Five minutes past one. I sighed. I looked down at my clothes. I had put one of my, according to me, best outfits – a pair of black jeans, a purple tank top, a black cardigan and finally a purple scarf around my neck.

I didn't think of Paul as a guy who stood up girls, really. But how could I know? I had only known him for a few weeks; maybe he wasn't at all how I pictured him.

Gran had gone over to Billy about an hour ago. She mentioned something about a meeting, but I wasn't sure.

A sudden movement in the woods made me flinch. I looked up and saw Jacob running towards me.

''Hey Allie,'' he said as he joined me on the porch, strechting his legs.

''Hi,'' I said quietly. ''He's not coming, is he?''

Jacob shook his head. ''No, sorry.''

I sighed again and stood up. ''I guess it's my fault for even hoping that he actually would show up.''

I started walking away from the house, with my hands in the pockets of the jeans, heading for the path that lead to the beach. Jacob got up and jogged after me.

''He's not like that Allie, believe me. But I'm not gonna lie, there was a time when he, well… didn't really care about girls feelings. You have to trust me on this though, he's changed a lot. And he did want to come, but he had to take care of some buisness.''

''Yeah, buisness…'' I muttered, desperetaly trying to fight the tears that thresatened to escape my eyes. Why was I getting so upset over Paul? I mean, he was just like any guy… right?

When we reached the beach I went down to the water and took of my shoes before I walked straight out in the ice cold water.

''What the hell are you doing Allie?'' Jacob yelled as I stepped even further.

''What does it look like? I'm going for a swim.''

It was freezing, my legs were already numb so I had some trouble moving.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms gripped me around my waist from behind and pulled me out of the water, back to the beach.

''Allie, what the hell? Are you crazy?'' Jacob said. He was angry.

I shivered. To be honest, I had no idea why I went into the water. Maybe I was crazy. I had never reacted like this before, especially not because of a guy.

Jacob moved his hands up and down my arms as an atempt to make me warm. I slowly got warmer.

''I'm sorry.''

''You should be, '' Jacob told me between gritted teeth. ''What if no one was here to get you out of the water, huh?''

I lowered my gaze and stared at my feet. I knew that if I spoke anymore I'd probably make him angrier.

But then his voice softened. ''Paul really cares about you Allie. Why can't you just see that?''

''Then why didn't he come?''

''Oh, Allie…'' he said painfully. ''I wish I could tell you, but I can't.''

Great. More secrets. It didn't stop, did it? It just kept on coming, more and more.

''I figured,'' I said blankly, and sat down in the sand. I didn't care if my nicest clothes were ruined now. The wind was blowing in my face, cold and fresh.

''You know you're gonna catch a cold if you stay here for to long?'' Jacob said.

''I don't get sick easily. You can go if you want to, but I'm gonna stasy here for awhile.''

He shook his head and sat down next to me. His body radiated heat. ''I'll stay.''

We sat there in silence in what seemed like forever. Neither of us felt like talking, or maybe we just didn't find the right words to say.

* * *

Later that night I sat in the kitchen eating dinner, when someone suddenly knocked at the door.

I rose slowly and walked out in the hall to open. Outside stood no one else than a clearly flustered Paul. For once he actually wore a shirt and a pair of long jeans. And as usual he looked extremely good.

''What do you want?'' I asked and crossed my arms over my chest.

''Can I come in?'' he asked.

''That depends.''

''Allie, please,'' he begged. ''I'm sorry, I never planned to not show up, I swear.''

I sighed and made a gesture for him to come in. He followed me into the kitchen. But when I atempted to sit down he pulled me up again, so that we stood only a few inches apart.

''I really, really like you Allie,'' he said sofly and tilted my chin up so that I could see his dark, beautiful eyes. ''Please trust me.''

When I looked into his eyes, and heard his honest words, I completely forgot everything that had happened that day – all my doubts. How could I ever have doubted him? How could anyone doubt him? He seemed so…sincere.

I swallowed when his finger put a strand of hair behind my ear. ''I really like you too Paul.''

He grinned. ''So we're okay?''

I nodded. ''We're okay.''

I sat down again to finish my meal. When I looked at Paul again he seemed a bit confused.

''What is it?'' I asked him, slighlty confused now too.

''Er… Do you mind if I stay here?''

''No of course not! Do you want something to eat?''

He glanced at the regrigerator, and then turned his dark eyes back at me. ''No, I'm fine.''

I shrugged. ''Okay.''

He sat down at the opposite side of the table and started tapping with his fingers on the table. I felt his eyes on me when I ate. It was kind of disturbing because I never liked it when someone watched me eating, and also because he made me blush. The last part was more disturbing.

''Maybe we can go out tomorrow instead?'' he asked, right out of the blue.

I looked up at him. ''What?''

''I said that maybe we can go out tomorrow instead,'' he repeated.

''I guess we could…'' I replied, bringing the fork with spaghetti slowly up towards my mouth while still looking at him.

He cleared his throat and started tapping his fingers against the table. He did that a lot. When I finished eating my dinner I brought Paul up to my loft. The ladder creaked beneath his weight when he climbed up.

''So this is where you live?'' he said and bent down so he wouldn't hit his head in the ceiling.

I sat down on my bed and looked at him.

''Well, I actually don't live up here, I just sleep,'' I told him.

''Sleeping is living,'' he replied and winked.

'' Haha.'' I rolled my eyes.

He sat down on the floor next to my bed. I hoped that he didn't notice how dusty it was. I hadn't cleaned it once since I came to live with Gran.

''Paul…'' I began slowly, not really knowing how to put it. ''You remember Christian?''

His face darkened. ''How can I forget?''

I bit my lip. ''I'm worried. What if he actually comes back?''

''Don't worry about him Allie. He'll never get near you.''

I sighed. ''You keep saying that, but how do you know?''

He got up from the floor and joined me on the bed. Then he grabbed my right hand and caressed it slowly. I gulped and felt my heart razing.

''Trust me.''

I didn't bring it up again. I trusted him.


	11. Going out for a hamburger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

_Boom!_

''Aahh!'' I screamed and sat straight up in the bed. I looked around, trying to find the source of the sound that had scared me so. I breathed heavily and turned around to sit on the edge of the bed.

Thunder. As long as I could remember I had been afraid of it. I didn't know if it was the noise it made or the possibility of lightning to strike somewhere near me. All I knew was that it scared me.

I heard another clap of thunder and curled up beneath the covers again. I tried to keep myself as calm as possible.

''Allie? Are you awake?'' I heard Gran call from downstairs.

''Yeah,'' I answered shakily. ''What is it?''

The ladder made a lot of noice as she climbed up.

''Well, I was going to… Wait, are you okay?'' she asked when she saw me hiding in my bed with, obviously, a very scared epression on my face.

''Not really, no,'' I mumbled. ''I don't like thunder.''

Gran walked up to my bed and sat down on the edge, slowly stroking my forehead. ''There's nothing wrong with that Allison. We all have our fears.''

''You don't…'' I said, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear it myself.

''What did you say?'' she asked and held her hand up to her ear as she tended to do when she had trouble hearing what someone said.

''You don't Gran. You're not afraid of anything.''

I turned my head and looked out the window, only to wince as a flash lightened the dark sky outside.

Gran sighed and shook her head. ''Oh, I do have fears Allison. Trust me, I do.''

''Like what?'' I asked incredulous.

''My deepest fear would be if anything bad ever happened to you. I just couldn't live with myself if it did. You mean very, very much to me – you're the only grandchild I've got!''

I was really touched by what she'd said, but I still had trouble believing that she actually was afraid of something. It just wasn't right. She was so strong.

I remained quiet for awhile – as did Gran – until she stood up and looked at the her wristwatch and looked terrified when she saw the time.

''Oh, I'm late… Will you be okay on your own for awhile? I've got to go and meet someone.''

''Yeah, I'll be fine thanks','' I said gratefully and pulled a hand through my now slightly dishevelled hair.

''Okay, bye then!'' Gran said and disappeared down the ladder.

* * *

A while later the thunder and rain had stopped. Then I came to think of Paul. Paul had never told me when he'd show up! He could appear standing on my porch at any moment… now that got me going. I rushed out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt that hung over a chair. I got dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to go into the kitchen and…

''Ouch!'' I said, my voice muffled because I had my face pressed up against somebody's chest.

Out of pure instinct I rose my fists to punch the intruder in the face – and was just about to punch him – when he backed off and I could see who he was.

''Wow, take it easy tiger,'' he said and held up his hands were I could see them.

''Paul?'' I said surprised and felt my chin drop.

''You aren't still planning on hitting me, are you?'' he asked cautiously and looked at my hands.

I realized that I still was in defence mode and quickly dropped my arms and kept them locked at my sides.

I glared at him. ''You do know that you're the one to blame, since you broke in to my house - again. Right?''

''I wouldn't really say that I broke in, since the front door was open when I got here,'' he pointed out and smirked.

Oh, how I wanted to wipe that annoying smirk off his face! But I didn't have any good counter-arguments, so I thought it best not to say more about it.

''You know, some might think that you don't like me when you keep on trying to hit me all the time,''

''Oh, really?'' I said sarcastic.

''So are you ready to go?'' he said and changed the subject.

''Where are we going?'' I asked.

''I was thinking of going to Port Angeles and get something to eat, but if you want to do something else…''

''No, its fine,'' I interrupted. ''That sounds like a great idea,'' I added nervously.

I had never been on a date before. Actually, I had never even considered it, for some reason.

''Let me just grab my jacket.''

When I went out in the hallway to get my old jacket, I saw another one hanging next to mine. I didn't recognize it at first, but then I grabbed it and saw that it was Pauls jacket – the one that he'd let me borrow about a week ago. I had forgotten to return it. He said that I could return it when I'd bought a new one, so I pretty much decided there and then that I would buy a new one in a few days. I took it with me as we walked to Paul's truck that was parked outside.

I walked round the car to the passenger's side and was just about to open the door and get in, but Paul beat me to it.

''You're welcome,'' he said and grinned as he opened the door for me. I hadn't even thanked him yet.

I raised an eyebrow and tried hard not to show how amused I was because of his apparently enthusiastic behaviour. ''Thanks'.''

I jumped in and put on my seatbelt on. Paul put the key in the ignition and the engine started. Then he reached out for the radio and pressed the on-button. The radio station was the same as when he gave me a ride home – on that rainy day when I had walked to Jacob. Only this time, it wasn't Frank Sinatra, it was Louis Armstrong. _''What a wonderful world.''_ Strange that he hadn't changed it.

''Louis Armstrong, right?'' Paul said and looked at me once before turning his eyes back to the road.

I nodded. ''Yep. How did you know? I know you don't really listen to this sort of music.''

I glanced at him and then noticed something extremely strange. Was he blushing? Was Paul really blushing?

''I, um…'' he said embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck. ''Well I sort of... might have looked it up.''

''Why?'' I asked him surprised.

''Oh, I…'' he mumbled.

''It's fine,'' I told him quickly. I had trouble seeing him that uncomfortable. ''You don't have to tell me why.''

''Really?''

''Yes,'' I assured him, and dropped the subject. ''I've got your jacket by the way,'' I added. ''Thanks' for letting me borrow it. I'm sorry for taking so long to give it back to you. I'm going to buy another one in a day or so.''

''I had completely forgotten about that,'' he said and smiled. There was not a trace of a blush on his face.

''Sorry,'' I apologized.

''No problem. I don't really need it anyways.''

* * *

''So…'' I asked a while later ''…when are we there?''

''Pretty soon,'' he answered, and began to whistle along with the song playing on the radio.

It was kind of odd how he all of the sudden knew pretty much every song that was played. Really odd…

''I've never been in Port Angeles before, so I hope you know where to go.''

''No worries,'' he said and smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

I sat quiet for a while. I peeked at him once in a while. I noticed how he kept running his hand through his hair as if he was trying to fix it, but it always looked the same afterward. I noticed how he squinted his eyes every time he drove towards the sun, making him looked much younger than he was. It actually made him look quite cute. He was always very good-looking, but I thought that that childish look he got sometimes made him… well, even more handsome if that's possible.

I peeked at him again, and this time he looked at me back. My face heated up and I quickly looked away, embarrassed for getting caught.

''You can look at me if you want,'' he said and grinned. ''I don't mind,'' he added cocky.

''Haha,'' I said, still red in the face.

* * *

Paul parked his car outside the hamburger restaurant. Just when I was about to get out Paul was standing outside the car door opening it for me.

''Thank you,'' I said, but gave him a strange look as I got out.

''What, have I got something in my face?'' he joked.

''No, **sir**,'' I teased, putting emphasis on the latter word.

''Aw, come on. I can't help but to be a gentleman around you. It scares me too, trust me. I've changed a lot since I met you Allie.''

I just smiled and shook my head, and then we walked in together.

There weren't a lot of people, so it was easy to get a table. Paul grabbed my hand – which made my heart skip a beat - and led me over to a corner table by the window. In an instant there was a waitress at our table.

''Hello, what can I get you?'' she asked with a sugarsweet voice.

She was young, probably in her early twenties, and had long brown hair. Her eyes were big and had a warm brown colour. She was kind of short, but very pretty.

When Paul ordered for us she never looked away from him – and she never sstopped smiling! Oh, I just wanted to kick her… wait, what? Why was I thinking of beating the girl up? I had never gotten in a fight my whole life, and especially not for something like this. Yes, I liked Paul a lot but I couldn't possibly believe that I could have him all by my self right? I mean, he's an attractive guy and lots of girls would probably want to go out with him, the waitress being one of them. But it made me so angry that she was flirting with him right in front of me! I was boiling inside, so when she finally left I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to calm myself.

''Are you okay?'' Paul asked suddenly.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into his. ''Yeah, I'm fine,'' I mumbled.

''You don't look fine to me. Is something wrong?''

''No, everything's fine,'' I lied and looked out the window. I knew that if I looked at him then he would see right through the lie.

''Come on Allie. Look at me.''

I turned my head, reluctantly, and gave up.

''Oh, okay then. It's just… is it wrong of me to, um, want to beat up that girl for flirting with you?'' I hid my face in my hands. ''It's horrible to even think that, I know. And I don't want to, I just…''

I peeked through my fingers at Paul. He didn't seem mad at all. In fact he was smiling.

''Allie,'' he began. ''If some guy flirted with you I would want to beat him up for even trying.''

''Really?''

He nodded. ''I'm not interested in any other girls Allie.''

And that's all it took. Just that one sentence and I believed in him completely. I got this bubbly feeling inside that made me wanna dance and jump and scream – he liked me, Paul liked me, and no one else than me! Oh, it made me so happy. But of course I didn't dance or jump or scream, only on the inside.

''And I'm not interested in any other guys.''

He almost looked relieved.

The same waitress came in with our burgers, but Paul only looked at her to say thank you, and then he and I started talking.

''You know, I don't really know that much about you,'' I said before taking a bite of my burger. It tasted really good, I understood why Paul liked this place.

''I don't know very much about you either,'' he replied and drank some Coke. ''What's your favourite food?''

I held up a hand to tell him to wait until I had swallowed.

''Well, I guess it would be some kind of chicken dish. But I like vegetarian food a lot too. Yours?''

''Definitaly hamburgers,'' he smiled.

''I could never have guessed that,'' I said ironic.

''Okay, favourite colour?''

''Green.''

''Mine's blue.''

''My turn,'' I said and thought of a question. ''Family?''

''I live with my mum, but I'm usually at Sam's and Emily's place.''

''Hm. Well you already know how I've got it, so…''

''Yeah. Favourite hobby?''

''Reading.''

''I say cliff-diving.''

''I still, don't get how you guys can do it. Aren't you scared?'' I asked him and frowned.

''Nope. I love it.''

I shook my head. ''I still think you're crazy.''

He laughed. ''Next question then. Favourite TV-show? I don't really have any.''

''Criminal Minds. Or any science program.''

''Interesting.''

And so it went on. We asked eachother all sorts of questions. I must say that there was much more to Paul than I thought.

* * *

Time went by swiftly, and before I knew it we were standing at the porch outside my house.

''Do you want to stay for dinner?'' I asked him.

''No thanks', I've gotta go. Sam's expecting me.''

''Oh, okay,'' I said, feeling a tiny bit disappointed.

''But don't you worry, you'll get to see more of me soon,'' he teased. _Why can't he just drop it already!_

He moved closer to me so that we only stood inches apart. My heart pounded like crazy. Was he going to kiss me?

He leaned in and gave me a peck on the forehead. It wasn't a ''real'' kiss, but that didn't matter. I'm positive that my heart stopped beating when his warm lips touched my skin.

''See ya.''

* * *

**So, what did you think?**


	12. Silver fur

**Hello again! I am a very, very slow writer... sorry about that. Things are gonna start to happening in this chapter, and there'll be much of the same in the next too. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

''What do you think of chicken?'' I asked Gran over my shoulder. ''Is that alright?''

I was trying to plan what to eat for dinner the coming days, but Gran made it quite difficult due to her lack of attention. She was on the phone speaking to someone, and had been for several hours.

''Oh, don't mind me,'' I muttered to myself feeling extremely annoyed. ''I'll just… do this by my self.

I put the pencil down on the table in the living room and grabbed the list that I'd written. It would have to do. If Gran wanted to eat something else she'd have to fix it herself.

I wished that I could call Jacob, but Gran was occupying the phone and the few times I actually got to call him he wouldn't answer. I guess he was ignoring me like everyone else was – including Paul. I hadn't heard from him in quite a while, even thought he said we would meet again soon.

I looked out the window. It was pretty okay weather outside. Maybe I should go for a walk?

Ten minutes later I was out in the forest with Hubble, walking my usual route towards the beach. It was dead quiet; I couldn't hear a single bird. Hubble was quiet, too. It wasn't like him. That's strange… it was like the whole forest was holding its breath, waiting.

Suddenly I decided to do something different, that I never had done before. I didn't continue down the path to the beach, instead I made a right turn and left the path. I don't really know why I did it, it was just like as if I was drawn to something. I paid no attention to where I was going, my feet walked by themselves.

I thought of Paul again. Since I didn't have his number I couldn't call him. And I didn't know where he lived. I guess I'd just have to wait for him to contact me.

I started humming. It was a tune that often had got stuck on my mind. I remember my mother singing it to me when I was little, but I didn't know the name of it.

Hubble followed me slowly; I didn't keep a very high pace. I closed my eyes for a second and just enjoyed the quietness around me.

Then a branch broke in half. I froze, looked around – and saw nothing. Nothing but trees and rocks and green. I could have sworn that something big had broken that branch.

_Crack._

I jumped slightly and looked around again. There was something out there, I knew it. Hubble had sensed it too. His nose was high in the air, sniffing. I kneeled next to him.

''What is it boy?'' I whispered and swept my eyes over the trees yet again.

Hubble was still quiet. He kept his eyes on a spot somewhere behind me and didn't blink. I immediately understood – there was something there. I turned around very slowly…

Then I saw it. It was like something I'd never seen before in my life. It was huge, not like the usual ones I had seen on TV. It had grey fur, like silver almost, and huge, dark eyes. They seemed familiar… but how could they?

It didn't move. It was obvious that it'd seen me. Those dark eyes stared at me intensely. It felt like I stared back into them forever when the giant wolf suddenly turned and ran off.

I stood there for a minute or two, completely paralyzed – millions of different thoughts running trough my mind. Had I gone mad? And why did it feel like I'd seen those eyes before?

* * *

I was out for a while, and when I got home it had started to become dark. Both Hubble and I were very tired, we almost dragged ourselves.

The lights were on in the house when we got there. I let Hubble go to his doghouse and attached the chain to his collar.

''See you tomorrow,'' I whispered into his ear and patted his head. Then I started to walk towards the front door. When I reached the porch I heard something inside, so I stopped. It seemed like Gran was talking to someone. I sneaked up to one of the windows and tried to listen.

''_She saw me, Gladys. What should I have done?''_

''_First of all, you shouldn't have been there at all! You know how frustrated she's been about all of this – us keeping everything from her.''_

Were they talking about me?

''_I know.''_

''_And I know about the imprinting, Paul.''_

Paul? Why was he in there? I felt almost a sting of hurt when I thought about him coming over, but not seeing me. Silly me… And what's imprinting? Some sort of strange disease?

''_I should've known…''_

''_I don't want her to get all caught up in this mess, but since she's the target I think she deserves to know. But I think you'll have to tell her.''_

''_She won't believe me. She's way __too logical for that. She doesn't believe in any things like these.''_

''_But she's understanding, Paul. And to be honest, I think she would take it harder if I were to talk to her.''_

''_Fine. I'll talk to her, someday. But this is going to ruin much.''_

In the next second the front door opened and Paul stepped out. I quickly pressed myself against the wall and held my breath, hoping that he'd not see me or hear me.

Luckily he didn't. He disappeared in the woods and I let out a sigh before I got inside.

* * *

**Pauls POV**

I knew she thought that I hadn't seen her. I guess letting her think that would make her feel a whole lot better, so I decided not to say a word about it.

She probably wouldn't want to see me more, because I didn't visit her or anything. I wished that I could, but Sam made me take even more shifts than usual. It was almost like he didn't want me to see her, but I knew better than to think that of Sam. He had been very understanding when it came to the guys imprinting, so why would I be a different case? And besides, I knew that we had a leech on our territory.

How would she take everything after I'd told her? From what I heard from the other guys that had imprinted the girls were scared as hell to begin with, but then they somehow changed their minds and gladly accepted everything.

Would Allie be as understanding as Gladys said? What if she'd see me as a monster and never want to talk to me again… ever? I couldn't bear the thought. She was my everything, she just… she just didn't know it.

I hurried further into the woods before I shifted and began to run. I had practised putting up a wall in my mind, trying to focus on anything but the thoughts about Allie. So far it'd worked.

* * *

**Allie****s POV**

I didn't see Paul the following days, and Gran wouldn't even let me go to see Jacob. Something was very wrong. It was like I could feel the tension in the air everywhere I went. I had tried to call Jacob every time Gran left the phone, but he still wouldn't answer.

Gran did at least drive me to Port Angeles so that I could buy a decent jacket, but otherwise I wasn't allowed to leave the house except for when I had to walk Hubble. And when I walked with him we had to stay near the house so that Gran could see us all the time.

It drove me crazy, not knowing anything. I was being left out, and it didn't feel good. Gran spent most – okay, pretty much all – of her time by the phone.

One day it was terrible weather outside. The wind was blowing and rain was pouring. I was sitting in the living room reading a book and Gran was sitting by the phone with a cup of tea, talking.

It was pretty cold inside, so I had wrapped myself in a blanket and put a pair of extra socks on my feet. It was almost completely quiet, all that was heard was the raind and Grans muffled voice from the hall.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. I winced and almost dropped my book on the floor. Who would go outside in this weather?

It appeared that Gran hadn't heard the knock, because I could still hear her voice from the hall. I sighed and put my book down to go open the door. I sauntered out to open and walked past Gran who immedietaly stopped talking when she saw me. She was probably talking secrets again…

''I'm just gonna' open the door,'' I told her and rolled my eyes at her expression. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

She looked like she was going to object, but I had already made it to the door and opened.

Outside stood Jacob. He was soaking wet from walking, only from his car, in the rain.

He smiled at me, raising his hand.

''Hey.''

''Hi Jacob,'' I greeted him coldly. ''What are you doing here? Why haven't you answered any of my calls?'' _The extremely few ones Gran had let me call._

He must've heard the frustration in my voice, because he got a guilty look on his face.

''Yeah, about that… My, um, phone isn't working.''

_That's the worst excuse I've ever heard!_ I thought angrily. I was getting tired of this. But I stayed silent.

''Maybe you should fix it then?'' I suggested, trying to hide the coldness in my voice – but I knew that he heard it anyways.

''Can I…um, come in?'' he asked hopefully.

I sighed. ''Sure.''

Jacob looked around, looking like he'd never seen anything like the place.

''What is it?'' I said and gave him a weird look.

His eyes darted across the hall and then quickly turned to me.

''I just haven't been in this house for a very long time. I've seen the outside of it, but...''

''Please don't go all nostalgic on me.''

He ignored my comment. ''Do you mind if I take a look around?''

I shrugged. ''Not really.''

As Jacob took his tour of the house I walked back to the living room and began to read again. I would have had it perfectly fine if there hadn't been yet another knock on the door. This time Gran wouldn't open either, and I almost slammed my book on the couch as I rose and walked out of the room angrily, to open. Why did people keep on coming knocking – disturbing – like this?

And of course Gran couldn't open because she was talking with someone on the phone. She wouldn't just tell the person to hang on for a minute or two and take those few steps to the door, no. I had to. Again.

I guess that being left out of everything, Jacob not calling me and to not have seen Paul in a while had made me quite upset in a way. I just couldn't help it.

Anyways, I walked past Gran yet again, who stopped talking, and opened the door.

I screamed.

* * *

**What do you think is outside the door? :)**


	13. Red porch

**Hello again! I tried to update as fast as I could, and I hope you'll find this chapter to be good :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

_And of course Gran couldn't open because she was talking with someone on the phone. She _

_wouldn't just tell the person to hang on for a minute or two and take those few steps to the door, no. I had to. Again._

_I guess that being left out of everything, Jacob not calling me and to not have seen Paul in a while had made me quite upset in a way. I just couldn't help it._

_Anyways, I walked past Gran yet again, who stopped talking, and opened the door. _

_I screamed._

* * *

I screamed and I screamed and I screamed. I just couldn't stop. The sight was terrible – there… there was a severely lacerated body on the porch… Blood everywhere. I was so shocked that I sank down on the floor and crawled up against the wall, hyperventilating.

''Allison, what…'' I heard my grandmother call from behind me. She got quiet when she saw it. ''Oh, my…''

And then Jacob came rushing in the hall.

''I heard you screaming,'' he breathed. ''What's wrong?''

Gran shook her head and stopped a tear from falling with her hand. ''Poor Hubble. This has gone too far.''

''Oh shit,'' Jacob mumbled when he recognized the dead body as Grans' – and my – beloved dog.

He kneeled next to me and put his arms around me protectively. He rested his chin on my head.

''I'm so sorry Allie,'' he whispered into my ear.

I was to shocked to cry. Even though Jacob was so warm, I felt cold somehow. Why…?

''Jacob,'' Gran began with a hoarse voice, ''can you go get Sam please? We need to talk.''

Jacob looked at me to see if I was okay, and when I gave him a weak nod he hurried out the door – walking very careful past Hubble.

It felt like I sat there for several hours, though it was only a couple of minutes. I glanced at Hubble's body once, but I couldn't stand to look at the mess that had once been a living creature so I ran off to the bathroom and threw up.

I was still in the bathroom when Sam arrived. It sounded like a few of the other guys were with him too. I heard their muffled voices, but couldn't really focus on what they were saying, because I had to throw up again.

Someone knocked on the door.

''Allie?''

I pulled my legs up and lay my head on my knees. I didn't say anything, and even if I could say something I wouldn't know what to say.

I felt a strong and warm arm wrap around me and pull me up from the floor. I didn't have to look at him to see who it was. I breathed heavily into his shirt. I wasn't the kind of person that cried often, I was more the one that was so shocked that she almost couldn't say a word.

''It's okay…'' he mumbled and stroke my back slowly. ''We'll fix this.''

''It's him, isn't it?'' I said with a thick voice.

''Probably,'' Paul answered. ''He won't come near you.''

He said that with such harshness that it almost scared me.

''Come on. You can't stay in here.''

I let him lead me out of the bathroom and tried not to look up as we passed the others in the hall. I wouldn't want to see the pity in their faces. It made me feel so vulnerable. I knew that Christian could get to me so very easily. If I wasn't careful I could probably be alive one second and dead the next.

Seconds later we sat in the couch – Paul with his arm around my shoulders and me staring into the flames in the fireplace. I probably looked like a zombie to the ones that saw me.

Paul glanced at me. ''How are you feeling?''

I looked back at him, and said in a neutral tone:

''Not to good.'' Not to good at all.

''I can imagine.''

Right then I realized how comfortable I felt with him. How he made me feel safe. Just sitting there, his arm around me, it felt like nothing bad could happen. But of course, that wasn't true. Not at all.

''It's… I didn't really expect that,'' I said quietly.

His hand squeezed my shoulder gently. ''I know.''

Sam walked into the living room and gave Paul a quick nod. He nodded back and turned to me.

''Will you be okay for a while?''

I shrugged.

I suppose he took that as a yes, because he got up quickly and left me with Sam – who took a seat opposite of me.

''How are you? It must have been quite a shock,'' he began.

''Yeah…'' I mumbled.

''I talked with your grandmother,'' he continued. ''We both think it's best if you come and live with me and Emily for a while. Only til' things are sorted out.''

My eyes widened. ''Why?''

''Only until we catch that guy. After that you can go back and live with Gladys again.''

I shook my head rapidly. ''No. If I'm going, so is she. What if Christian comes after her?''

''We'll make sure that he doesn't.''

Huh. So this is how it felt to be chased by a maniac. Being seperated from your grandmother, probably having to constantly worrying if she was okay or not, living with people I didn't really know. This had to be the best summer ever…

After a while they finally convinced me into going with Sam to his and Emilys place, but I still didn't like it.

I went out to search for Paul. When I got out in the hall I could see through the still open front door. Someone had removed Hubble's body and cleaned up a bit. Though you could see that the wood of the porch was slightly red still.

I found Paul outside, behind the house. He was sitting next to Jacob, talking.

''Hey Allie,'' Jacob said when he saw me coming. I'm glad that he didn't ask me how I felt, like everyone else did. It was getting on my nerves.

''Hey.''

Paul whispered something to Jacob and glanced at me. Jacob gave him a small nod and left us alone. We were quiet for awhile, until I said:

''If I go to Sam's place, will you take care of Gran for me?''

He gave me a weird look, but agreed. ''Sure.''

I had this bad feeling that something might happen to her if I weren't around. I didn't know why.

''You know, living with Sam and Emily ain't gonna be that bad,'' he told me.

''Oh, and how do you know?'' I asked and raised an eyebrow.

He pulled his hand through his short, black hair. I found myself following his every move. How embarrassing…

''I spend pretty much all of my time there.''

''Don't you live at home? With your family?''

I saw a glimpse of something… something in his eyes when I mentioned his family.

''I do. I just spend almost all my time there.''

''Hm.'' I decided not to ask any further questions. It seemed like there was something that he wanted to keep to himself, so I let him.

''Paul?'' I asked suddenly, both for changing the subject and that I really wanted to know.

''Yeah?'' He looked up at me.

''I, um… I was wondering if we still are like… ah, you know.''

I felt my face turning a brighter shade of red and as I tended to do I hid it with my long light brown hair.

I peeked through my hair to see his reaction. I hated having to ask things that made me embarrassed.

He looked amused. Why was it so funny? I mean, we'd gone on one date. One. I didn't really know him that well yet, either. I'd rather ask and be sure than just assume things.

''I know what you mean,'' he chuckled.

''Well…?'' I continued slowly, coming out of my hiding spot behind my wall of hair.

He reached his hand out for mine and when I took it he pulled me down on his lap and embraced me in a warm hug. I was so surprised that I'd probably tripped if he hadn't caught me.

''I'll be with you as long as you'll have me,'' he mumbled into my hair.

Paul surely was a special person. One minute he could be rude to everyone around him – although that's only what I'd heard, not what I'd seen – and the next he could be so very sensitive. I'd almost only seen the latter. He never ceased to astonish me.

''I really do like you,'' I whispered back.

''Good.'' He leaned back and looked me in the eyes. ''Can I get your phone number?''

That question made me burst into laughter. If this was a movie there would have been pretty music in the background and close-up shots – and if it was a movie then that sentence would have completely wrecked the mood. But I didn't mind, really. I had to laugh after all that just had happened.

''What?'' he said puzzled.

''Nothing,'' I giggled. ''Of course you can have it.''

He still had an adorable puzzled look on his face.

I ended up getting his number as well. We sat there together for awhile, just talking about different things. Time flew by so fast that I didn't even notice it. We'd been there for several hours when he said that he had to go, and that I probably should go inside and pack my bags.

* * *

When I sat in my bed later that night, bags packed and ready to leave the next day, I gave the matter some serious thinking.

It was amazing how he got my mind of of things. I hadn't thought about Hubble at all when I was with him, and now that he was gone I suddenly felt really empty. Why was that?

I thought about Hubble. He was one of the few things that I had left of my dad to remind me of him, in a way. And now he's gone. Who would it be next? Mum? Gran…? Oh, I hated thinking like that! Paul said he would look out for Gran… so nothing could happen, right? I kept on trying to convince myself, but it wasn't really working. I had this nagging feeling inside of me that told me otherwise.

And living with Sam and Emily… how was that gonna be? I barely knew Sam – and I'd never met Emily before. I wondered what she was like. Was she a kind and generous person or was she the opposite?

I had so many thoughts in my head that I had trouble sleeping. But after a while I tried to relax – and it worked, 'cause after a few minutes I drifted of to sleep…

* * *

**What do you think?**


	14. Before the storm

**I know that it's been an eternity since I last updated... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just my OC:s.**

* * *

''_Allison, Allison, Allison…''. It was like the wind was whispering my name to me._

_I was standing outside in my pyjamas, behind the house. It was cold, very cold. The wind played with my hair and brought leaves with it up from the ground as it flew past me. I was barefoot, so I could feel the hard, frozen soil under my feet. It almost felt like winter, but there was no snow._

_The windows in the house let some light out, so I could see a few meters away. Otherwise the forest was pitch dark._

_I inhaled a deep breath._

''_Allison…Allison,'' the wind whispered._

_Suddenly I felt a hand upon my shoulder and I freezed. The hand didn't emit any heat. Strange…_

''_Allison…'' the person behind me whispered._

_Wait a minute, I recognized that voice. Slowly, carefully, I turned around to face him._

''_It's been a while,'' Christian said and smiled, showing his clear white teeth. I shivered._

''_What do you want with me?'' I asked with a shaky voice. ''Why can't you just go away?''_

_He laughed. His eyes when he did that… oh, they looked so full of madness!_

''_I can't go away my dear.'' He grabbed my chin and harshly pulled it up so I looked him straight into those mad eyes of his. ''You know that your father must pay. So I can't leave just yet. But soon though. Soon it'll all be over.''_

_I gulped. ''Please don't do this.''_

''_Oh, but I have to darlin','' he continued. ''I have to.''_

_With those words he pushed me down on the ground and kicked me in the stomach. All the air flew out of me and I coughed, gasping for more air._

_He kneeled next to me, grabbed my arm and said:_

''_Remember this Allison. I'll get you. Soon.''_

* * *

I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up, but immediately lay down again when my stomach ached like it never had before. I pulled my shirt up and discovered a giant bruise that covered some of the skin next to my bellybutton.

I was still outside, like in the dream. I was still behind the house, like in the dream. I had gotten a bruise where Christian kicked me. So what if it wasn't a dream at all? What if it all had happened, for real? The evidence surely spoke for it.

It was getting lighter. If Gran found me here she'd most definitely start to ask questions, worry. This time, I wanted to keep the dream – or whatever it was – to myself. At least for a while.

So I hurried inside and made sure that Gran wasn't up until I climbed up the ladder and changed into some clean clothes. I put the dirty pyjamas in the laundry basket.

I looked at my watch. It was barely five o'clock and Gran would wake up soon. There was no use in going back to bed, I wasn't tired at all.

_Today's the day_, I thought and sighed. Off living with Sam and Emily. I looked down at the floor under me. I only had one bag to take with me, with some clothes and a few books. Not much really.

I wasn't too thrilled about living with them, even though I didn't know them very well.

* * *

I heard a car horn outside. It was probably Paul. He had agreed to come and pick me up and drive me to my new, temporary, home since I didn't know the way there. I dragged myself out of the house and walked towards the parked car a few meters away.

Gran was in Port Angeles again, visiting her friend there. I felt bad leaving her, but everyone said that I should so I – I did.

I felt kind of bitter and that must've shown on my face because Paul gave me a reassuring smile through the window of his truck.

I sure was relieved to see him. Whenever he was around me I felt like I had no problems at all to worry about. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing though…

''Hey beautiful,'' he greeted me with a kiss on the forehead as I got into the car.

''Hi,'' and grimaced as the bruise on my stomach hurt.

He gave me a concerned look. ''You okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing really, I just tripped on the ladder earlier,'' I lied.

''Okay, if you say so.'' I could tell that he didn't quite believe me.

I sighed heavily.

''Don't worry Allie,'' he continued. ''It won't be that bad. You'll get rid of me after the long journey to their house.''

I didn't pay attention to his joke. I still had a very, very bad feeling about this. Something bad was going to happen, and soon. If I just knew what… what if Christian's threat would become reality soon, like he said?

Paul hadn't started the engine yet. He turned to me and grabbed my chin gently so that I had to look into his eyes.

''Listen to me Allie,'' he said. His warm breath swept across my face, tingling. ''I know that you don't like this whole thing, but trust me on this one, will ya? I'm sure things will sort out eventually.''

I nodded, pretending that I agreed. ''Okay. Let's go then.''

Paul leaned forward and put the keys in the ignition. The engine started with a loud roar.

* * *

When we got to the house I saw two people standing on the porch waiting.

_Must be them_, I thought. _Hope I don't embarrass myself…_

Paul turned to me again. ''Hey, there's something you should know before you meet Emily.''

''What?'' I asked him confused.

He scratched his head. ''Well… she was in an accident with a bear a few years ago, and she's got this scar on her face. Please don't mention it. Sam doesn't like it.''

I nodded. I understood.

I got out of the car and reached for my bag, but Paul beat me to it with a giant grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. ''You're spoiling me, do you know that?''

He walked up really close to me. ''Maybe I like spoiling you,'' he whispered and planted a kiss on my nose.

I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed his hand and we started walking towards Sam and Emily.

''Hello,'' Emily greeted me.

Just as Paul had said she had a really visible scar on one side of her face. Of course I reacted to it, but somehow it didn't make me uncomfortable or anything. She was not disfigured, but rather beautiful considering the big scar.

''Hi,'' I said back.

I was surprisingly cheerful. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

Sam nodded at me and then turned to Paul. ''Come on, we need to talk a few things over.''

Paul glanced at me. Sam noticed and said to me:

''Maybe Emily can show you the house?''

''Would you like to see it?'' Emily asked me before she confirmed anything to Sam.

I shrugged '' Sure. Why not?''

Emily gave me a smile and Paul grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly before I left with her.

The house felt comfortable the second I walked into it. It was quite small, but seemed nice. A bit like Gran's house, actually.

''Come on up and I'll show you your room first,'' she said and disappeared up the stairs.

My room was quite small, with a single bed next to the wall and a closet beside it, and a desk in front of a small window. I put my bag down carefully on the bed. The tapestry was light blue with small daisies spread over it. It was actually quite pretty.

''It isn't much, but I hope you like it,'' Emily said.

I gave her a weak smile. ''No, this is perfect.''

''Good. I'll leave you to unpack then. There's a bathroom down the hall.''

''Thank you.''

I walked over to the window and looked out. I could see the forest and a part of the front side of the house. Paul's car was still parked down there, and I could see him and Sam talking next to it.

It began to rain, but Sam and Paul stayed out there. They were probably talking about me. Or something I wasn't supposed to hear. All those secrets! It was so irritating!

_Well,_ I thought._ Now I have a secret to keep from them. They still don't know about the dream. But why should I tell them? We already know that he's coming._

But deep inside I knew that all that I told myself wasn't really true. They should all know about the dream. I knew that Christian had made me walk outside, in my sleep. He had been there in person.

* * *

Later that day when I went down to have dinner, I was met by a very strange sight. The small kitchen was crowded. Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Paul – they were all there along with Sam and Emily.

They all looked up at me as I entered. I gave them a quick smile and raised my hand. ''Hi guys.''

''Hey Allie,'' they greeted in chorus.

I glanced at Paul. He grinned.

''Are you hungry?'' Emily asked and put a large pot on the table.

''A little.''

''Come on then,'' she said and gestured me to sit down.

There was an empty seat next to Embry, so I sat down and looked at the food on the table. There sure was plenty of it. Potatoes, steaks, vegetables of all sorts…

''How do you cook so much?''

Emily laughed. ''Oh, it's not that much, is it? Plus, I think it's kind of fun. Most of the time,'' she added and looked at the guys around the table.

''She's the best cook, I swear,'' Embry whispered in my ear.

''I don't know where to begin,'' I mumbled, but grabbed a potato and some vegetables. The steaks were really big, and I didn't think that I'd be able to eat the whole thing.

Paul saw how little I'd put on my plate and said:

''Is that all you're gonna eat? Don't you want some steak?''

''It's too big for me, I won't be able to finish it all,'' I said and shrugged.

''We can split one,'' he suggested.

''Sure.''

The atmosphere around the table as we ate couldn't possibly have been any better. They – we – were almost like a big family. I didn't think that I'd ever laughed so much before.

They stayed there for a few more hours, and when they did Paul stayed. We went to my room and talked for a while.

''So how's it been today?'' he asked me and lay down on my bed. He had to bend his legs because he was so tall.

I sunk down in a sitting position next to him.

''Weird.''

He chuckled. ''Weird? Is that all you have to say?''

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down beside him.

''Pretty much,'' I replied and he pulled a strand of hair away from my face.

''Hm. Anything else on your mind? You seem… you know. Distant or something.''

I immediately thought about the dream, and Paul must've noticed something so he asked me again. I instinctively put my hand on my stomach.

I shook my head. ''No, it's nothing. It's just weird, like I said.''

''If you say so,'' he murmured and kissed me on the nose. Then he stood up. ''I have to go. I bet Sam and Emily would freak if I stayed here any longer.''

I sat up and leaned on my arms against the bed. ''I'll see you tomorrow?''

''Yeah. Good night Allie.''

''Good night.''

I could hear muffled voices from downstairs when he'd left, and a moment later the front door slammed shut.

I got up from the bed and changed into new pyjamas, brushed my hair and crawled in under the duvet.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I hadn't thought that I was so tired, but apparently I was. I slowly drifted of to sleep…


	15. A trip to the hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks' to all the reviewers so far! I noticed that a few reviewers didn't want me to kill the dog. I really liked that dog, but I think that it – in a way – was necessary to the storyline. R.I.P. Hubble **

* * *

When I woke up my stomach ached more than it had the day before. I was so sore that I almost couldn't get up from my bed. I winced and sat up.

When I pulled my shirt up to look at the bruise I gasped. It wasn't big, but it sure do was blue – almost black. I grimaced.

I stiffly put on my clothes and walked down the stairs. I had no strength in my arms, my head felt dizzy and I could barely stand up.

Even so, my weird head wanted to go for a walk. So I exited the house, and started walking down the road on the early morning. My whole body hurt, but I just kept on going. Far away from the house.

I could barely keep me on my feet. Suddenly I felt my body go numb and I fell to the ground, in darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Something felt awfully strange… I noticed a tube coming out of my nose. Where was I?

Flashes of memories began to come back to me. I remembered a man, a man that had hurt me. A big bruise on my body that wouldn't stop aching, and falling and falling and falling…

I gasped and pain went through my entire body, from the tip of my toes to the top of my head, like an electric shock.

I was in a hospital room. The typical kind, everything grey and white. No colors at all. My bed was the only one in the room, which didn't have any windows.

Suddenly the door opened and Gran walked in. She sighed relieved when she saw that I was awake. In a split second she was by my bed.

''How are you?'' she asked.

''Fine,'' I said and moaned when my stomach hurt from talking.

She laughed and dried away some tears. I looked at her, almost panicking. Gran couldn't be crying. It wasn't like her at all, she never cried – why did she cry?

''Why are you crying?'' I croaked. ''Gran?''

She gave me a weak smile and hid her wrinkled old face in her hands. _Oh, Gran…_ I thought. _Was I really in that bad shape?_

''I'm sorry,'' she said, pulled herself together. ''I-I… I was so worried that I'd lose you. It was so close.''

I took a deep breath. What had happened, exactly? Was it my bruise? Was it really that serious? Well, it probably was, since I fainted and ended up in a hospital surrounded by crying peop… a crying person. It seemed like my head had taken a blow too. I reached out with my arm to touch the side of my head. There was some bandage there alright.

''Gran,'' I began slowly. My voice wasn't very loud. ''What happened?''

She sat down on the edge of the bed and stroke my forehead. ''I found you on the road when I was on my way to Sam and Emily to see you. The doctors said you had an internal bleeding. But it's all fixed now.''

I closed my eyes. ''The bruise.''

''Yes. The doctor said that this was one of few cases when people actually have internal bleedings and a bruise to show it. Usually the bleedings are much more subtle. Would you like to tell me how you got it?''

I opened my eyes again and avoided hers. I inhaled a deep breath. Then I told her. I told her everything.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

We, Quil, Embry and I, were sitting in the living room at Sam and Emily's. Jared was out on patrol and Emily was cooking dinner in the kitchen. There wasn't really much to do. And Allie wasn't there either. I wondered where she was?

Sam came in and told us when we had patrol. As he was in the middle of it, his phone rang. He picked it up and only glanced at the screen before he got quiet and rose from the sofa.

''I have to take this,'' Sam said and left the room.

''I bet he knows that we all can hear it, so why does he leave the room?'' Quil muttered under his breath.

After that we were all quiet, trying to focus on hearing Sam's conversation.

''_What are you saying Gladys? Take it a bit slower.''_

I almost stopped breathing. This seemed to be serious. Gladys Tyler wasn't one to get all worked up over nothing.

''_Allison… what? Are you serious?_''

Then Gladys spoke for a while and we didn't hear anything. I was getting a bit anxious. Had something happened to Allie? Suddenly Sam's voice reached our ears.

''_I knew that he had some kind of power like that – but taking control of her in her dreams? That's just…So he was the one that made her walk out in the middle of the night?''_

Silence. Then…

''_Well what does the doctor say? Internal bleeding?''_ Sam exclaimed, making us all jump in our seats.

All of us had stopped listening and just looked at each other. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing.

''Who's gonna tell Paul?'' Embry asked, breaking the silence.

Our eyes went to one another and no one said anything.

I sighed. ''I'll do it.''

* * *

**Paul's POV**

When I walked in the house I felt tense. There was something in the air, the atmosphere felt badly. I grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen and said hello to Emily before I went to the guys' usual hangout.

As I stepped into the living room all eyes were on me. Jake looked almost guilty.

''What?'' I said and frowned, taking a big bite from the ham and cheese sandwich in my hand.

Jake's eyes darted nervously across the room.

''Allie's in the hospital. Internal bleeding,'' he finally told me, gloomy.

I almost choked on my sandwich. ''WHAT?''

My eyes widened, my fingers trembled.

''H-how?'' I stuttered and felt my body beginning to shake from worry.

Jake shrugged. ''I don't really know. All I heard was that Gladys called and told Sam about it. She found her on the road, I suppose she woke and decided to go on a morning walk or something. He said that she had an internal bleeding, and my guess is that it's that freaking leech that hurt her in the first place.''

I stood up and readied myself to leave the kitchen, when Jake grabbed my arm.

''Let go of me,'' I growled. ''I have to see her.''

Jake shook his head. ''Not like this you ain't. You have to calm down first Paul.''

I growled at him again and pulled my shirt over my head before I ran out into the forest and phased.

_Hey, Paul, what's wrong?_ I heard Jared's voice say inside my head.

_Nothing._

A flashback from when Jake told me gave me away. Stupid non-privacy…

_Oh, man,_ he mumbled. _Is she going to be okay?_

_I don't know_, I thought and stretched my legs, trying to run off the worry and anger that fell over me like a veil.

_If you're going there you have to calm down Paul,_ Jared told me.

I growled. _I know. I know. Everybody keeps telling me._

* * *

**Allie's POV**

Gran was still away and talking over the phone to someone. I wriggled in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position to lie in.

Gran seemed so worried. I couldn't have guessed that it was so serious… I thought it was a mere bruise! I wondered who she was talking to…

My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door.

''Hey,'' a dark voice said.

He looked so sad. So worried.

''Hi Paul,'' I responded quietly. Talking still hurt.

He walked over to me and grabbed a chair to sit on. He wasn't happy to see me, I could tell. But who could blame him? I messed up.

''Who did this to you?'' Paul demanded, his voice husky.

''No one, I fell'', I answered avoiding his eyes. If I were to look into those dark eyes of his, he'd immediately know that I was lying.

He grabbed my arm and made me look straight into his eyes. _Oh, that cheater. _

''Who. Did. This. To. You?'' he repeated very slowly and determined.

I couldn't lie anymore. I just couldn't. _Like I said._

''Christian,'' I whispered.

All emotion went away from his eyes. He just stared at me blankly and let go of my arm.

''Why didn't you tell me this?'' he asked me.

His expression scared me. It wasn't the warm and familiar Paul I saw, it was someone else. Someone completely different, someone with a cold face and cold eyes. He didn't even yell at me.

''I didn't want you to worry…'' I mumbled. ''I can handle this.''

He growled. ''Are you kidding me? A freaking psychopath is after you – has hurt you – and you think that you can handle it? I'm sorry Allie, but I don't see how!''

There. His voice raised a little. At least he wasn't cold anymore…

''You don't think I know that he's dangerous?'' I said raising my voice as well. ''He killed Gran's dog!''

''And soon he'll kill you!'' he stood up and screamed, and his chair almost fell over. ''But if you won't let me protect you, then fine. He won't stop. Not until you're dead.''

I shuddered. It frightened me to see him like that. So hurting. I felt tears filling my eyes.

''F-fine,'' I sobbed. ''Then maybe I'll die. So what? It's not like you care.''

Suddenly his strong arms embraced me into a warm, familiar hug. I winced from the pain, but didn't really care. I was in his arms, and the pain didn't matter. I sobbed against his shoulder and he gently stroked the back of my head.

''I-I'm sorry,'' he stuttered. ''I never meant to… to hurt you. I'm sorry.''

''No, **I'm** sorry Paul,'' I whispered between my sobs. ''I've acted like an idiot. Not telling you – any of you – was wrong. I think that I just felt like… what difference would it make? We already know that he's coming, and that he's been here,

A nurse came in and stared at the both of us. ''Is everything okay in here?''

I nodded. She shot a glare at Paul. ''She needs to rest. Visiting hours are over.''

She walked out and I looked up at Paul. ''You should probably go. I don't know what that nurse is capable of.''

He smiled down at me. ''I'm sure I can handle it. But sure, I'll go. I'll come back tomorrow though.''

''Oh, and I was hoping to get rid of you,'' I joked and sighed dramatically.

He faked a hurt look. ''Ouch. And here I was thinking you liked me.''

''Nope,'' I said. ''Not a single bit.''

His face came closer. ''Not even a tiny, tiny bit of you like me, is that what you're saying?''

I swallowed. ''Uhu.''

''Really?'' His breath swept across my face. He'd probably eaten a few mint pastilles. I felt my cheeks go red, and my toes tingled.

''Okay,'' I mumbled as his eyes captured mine. ''Maybe just a tiny, tiny bit. A part of a tiny bit.''

He grinned and took a step back. I stuck my tongue out. He was such a tease.

''See you tomorrow Allie,'' he said and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**There might have been too many changes of POV:s in this chapter… What do you think?**


	16. I told you I'd get you

**I'm back… sorry for the long wait :( At least I'm on vacation from school now – more time to write!**

**Well, summer has come to Sweden… and earlier this week we got all the rain that usually would fall from the skies in one month on one single day… Chaos. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

I remained at the hospital for about a week so they could keep me under supervision. After a few days I was up walking again, it didn't hurt at all – although my body was a bit sore. I was able to stroll around a bit, to keep myself from getting too restless.

Paul visited me every day. It was very sweet, but somehow I felt like he worried a little too much. But I also felt safe knowing he was always around, in case Christian would ever show up.

He'd quit appearing in my dreams, but that didn't make me feel safe and sound at all. Quite the opposite really, it got me all chilly and frightened inside. Like something was about to explode.

One day, I was lying in bed waiting for Paul to come see me. I was tired and zapped through channels on the small TV-screen when he came in with a huge grin on his face.

''What is it?'' I prompted, eager to know the source of his excitement.

''Guess what? You can finally get out of here!'' he exclaimed with a tiny laugh.

''Wow,'' I giggled. ''You sure are happy about it.''

He frowned. ''I hate seeing you in a hospital bed like this…''

''And I hate being in one, so let's leave shall we?'' I quickly changed the subject.

His frown turned into a smile. ''Yeah.''

* * *

I couldn't believe that I finally was out of that annoying place. Not that I wasn't thankful that they made me one hundred percent healthy, it wasn't that. It was just that being stuck in the same room, lying in the same bed, eating the same weird food for a week made me really tired of everything there. The only thing that lit up my day while I was there was when Paul or Gran or anybody else came to see me. Jacob had actually come once, with Emily, so it wasn't only the ones that were closest to me that would appear in my room each day.

Paul drove me to my current home. When we were getting out of the car, he got out and hurried over to my side to open the door. But when he reached for my bag I smacked his hand lightly and gave him an annoyed look.

''Sorry, but I really don't want to 'rest' anymore, or worry about overdoing myself. Please let me carry my bag.''

He nodded with an understanding expression on his beautiful face.

I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, and blushed as his dark eyes met mine. I pulled away, trying to ignore the fire-filled sparks I felt when my lips touched his cheek. ''Thank you.''

He frightened me a bit when he got the look as if he was in a trance, because he stared into space for almost a minute before I waved with my hand in front of his eyes.

''Hello?'' I asked. ''Anybody in there?''

He blinked a few times and looked at me curiously. ''What?''

''You kind of… disappeared for a second.''

''A second?''

_What was with him?_

''Well, more like a minute. What were you thinking about?''

He looked me straight in the eyes. ''You.''

He sure was very forward, and I think that he noticed as I saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks. I secretly loved it when he blushed, but usually teased him a bit about it. On the rare occasions when it happened.

''Aw, is little Paulie red in the face?'' I teased with a massive grin.

''Hey!'' he said and got even redder – although I believe that it was anger this time. ''Don't call me Paulie, and don't you ever mention that I blushed to the boys or I will…''

''You will what?''

He grabbed my shoulders and roughly pulled me closer to him, so that I dropped my bag on the ground. His hands left my shoulders and held my face gently between them instead.

My breath got caught in my throat as his eyes looked deeply into mine, seeing all the way into my soul. His hands on my cheeks sent tingles all the way down to my toes.

He moved in closer with his face so that his lips almost brushed against mine. Just as I thought that he actually would kiss me, someone cleared their throat.

Paul immediately stepped away from me, and I turned around in somewhat of a daze.

Sam stood on the porch, his arms crossed. ''I think dinner is about ready.''

I nodded awkwardly and blushed deeply. ''O-okay.'' My voice was still a bit shaky.

Paul held his arm around my waist as we walked inside. Everyone was there, and they all had smug grins on their faces as they looked from Paul to me and back again.

''Y-you saw?'' I managed to get out.

''Yeah,'' Jared sniggered. ''We saw EVERYTHING…''

I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment. They saw?

''You look cute when you blush,'' Embry commented with a smirk.

I felt Paul tense next to me.

''Stay away,'' he growled.

Embry held his hands up in surrender. ''Chill, man. I'm only teasing her.''

I put my hand on his arm, and felt his muscles relax instantly. We sat down beside the table and began to eat all of the delicious things that Emily had cooked.

After dinner people stayed around for awhile, and headed home a couple of hours later. Then it was just me, Paul, Sam and Emily. I started to feel kind of tired. Dinner with all those people sure was exhausting sometimes.

''I think I'm gonna head of to bed,'' I yawned and headed for the stairs, with Paul on my tail.

''Okay,'' Emily said stopped cleaning the dishes for a while to give Paul a somewhat stern look. He must've known whatever she meant with that, because he bowed his head a little before he went after me.

* * *

''What did Emily mean by that look she gave you?'' I asked him later, when I had showered and sat on the bed in my pajamas.

He chuckled slightly. ''Oh, she just didn't want me too stay here for too long.''

''For too long?'' I said confused. ''What does…Oh. She doesn't think that we would do…that, does she?''

Paul seemed to find my sudden tomato red face amusing.

''I think she does, miss Tomato,'' he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

''Hey,'' I said annoyed, ''if I can't tease you then you can't tease me! That's unfair.''

''I suppose it is,'' he agreed. ''But since when am I fair?''

''Never,'' I muttered.

He laughed his barking laugh. ''Oh, Allie. You should see your face.''

''Stop it!'' I said and avoided any eye contact. ''This is embarrassing…''

He just smiled and dropped the subject. He gave me a quick hug before he stood up and walked towards the door. ''Goodnight.''

'''Night,'' I replied with a yawn.

When he left I sighed happily and fell down on my back on the bed. I was extremely happy at the moment. I had Paul – I never thought that I'd meet someone like him. And even though I probably shouldn't be very happy considering the major death threat… I was.

I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes, resting my head on the pillow. Not too soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was still dark outside, and I saw a glimpse of the full moon through the window. The night was calm. Too calm. I couldn't hear a single sound outside.

Why had I woken up? I looked around in the dark and saw nothing. Maybe I was just imagining things, but… no.

Something felt weird…wrong. Very wrong.

Suddenly the window was smashed into tiny, millions of pieces. I screamed and covered my eyes as fast as I could, to protect them from flying pieces of glass.

A dark figure appeared on the window sill, obviously a he due to how his body was built – broad shoulder, tall, short hair and big hands.

''I told you I'd get you,'' he said in a scarily calm tone.

I felt all of my blood leave my face and my eyes widened as I recognized his voice. Although I should probably have known that it was him before I heard him speaking, since he was the only one that would destroy my window in the middle of the night and threaten me like this.

I screamed again, after Sam and Emily. Why didn't they hear me? Why wouldn't they come?

''I took care of them,'' he told me, as if he could read my thoughts. ''But they'll probably be in here soon though, so I should probably be quick…''

''Be quick about what?'' I asked, terrified.

_Sam, Emily… please hurry…_ I begged them in my thoughts. Even though they couldn't hear me.

He leaned in over me, so that the moonlight hit his face and lightened up his features.

''I'm going to grab you and run of course,'' he said and gave me a 'duh' look.

In less than a millisecond, he had grabbed both of my arms and carried me towards the window. He held me so hard that I felt bruises already forming on my body.

When he reached the window and began to climb out, I screamed with every little ounce of air I had left in my crushed lungs.

''PAUL!''

A wicked grin spread on Christians face. ''Shh darlin'. He can't hear you. No one can.''

Those words were the last I heard, before he smacked my head – hard – and everything turned black.

* * *

**I'll try to post the next chapter in the coming week…hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Oh, and I changed a little in the previous chapter. I re-read it a while ago, and realized that I'd made quite a big mistake… Well, anyways. It's fixed now. Have a good day, or night depending on where you are :)**


	17. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, just the plot and my own characters...**

* * *

**Hello again… a tad delayed as usual and kind of short, but here it it!**

**I want to thank you who reviewed the last chapter, it really made my day :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_When I woke up it was still dark outside, and I saw a glimpse of the full moon through the window. The night was calm. Too calm. I couldn't hear a single sound outside. _

_Why had I woken up? I looked around in the dark and saw nothing. Maybe I was just imagining things, but… no._

_Something felt weird…wrong. Very wrong._

_Suddenly the window was smashed into tiny, millions of pieces. I screamed and covered my eyes as fast as I could, to protect them from flying pieces of glass._

_A dark figure appeared on the window sill, obviously a he due to how his body was built – broad shoulder, tall, short hair and big hands._

''_I told you I'd get you,'' he said in a scarily calm tone. _

_I felt all of my blood leave my face and my eyes widened as I recognized his voice. Although I should probably have known that it was him before I heard him speaking, since he was the only one that would destroy my window in the middle of the night and threaten me like this. _

_I screamed again, after Sam and Emily. Why didn't they hear me? Why wouldn't they come?_

''_I took care of them,'' he told me, as if he could read my thoughts. ''But they'll probably be in here soon though, so I should probably be quick…''_

''_Be quick about what?'' I asked, terrified._

_Sam, Emily… please hurry… I begged them in my thoughts. Even though they couldn't hear me._

_He leaned in over me, so that the moonlight hit his face and lightened up his features._

''_I'm going to grab you and run of course,'' he said and gave me a 'duh' look._

_In less than a millisecond, he had grabbed both of my arms and carried me towards the window. He held me so hard that I felt bruises already forming on my body._

_When he reached the window and began to climb out, I screamed with every little ounce of air I had left in my crushed lungs._

''_PAUL!''_

_A wicked grin spread on Christians face. ''Shh darlin'. He can't hear you. No one can.''_

_Those words were the last I heard, before he smacked my head – hard – and everything turned black._

* * *

**Pauls POV**

Working on my truck was something that I usually would do when I needed to get my mind off of things. Sometimes I'd wash it even though it didn't need cleaning, I'd polish it or work on the paint. It calmed my nerves and made almost every thought in my head disappear.

What I really needed to get out of my head right now was Allie. I wasn't with her and it was driving me insane.

I grabbed the vacuum cleaner to get some gravel that was on the floor in the car. Over the noise it was making I could hardly hear my mother yelling something to me – despite my super-hearing. Man, we really needed to buy a new one. I turned it off to ask her what the problem was. She rarely visited me in the garage when I was there so it must've been important this time.

She had a frown on her forehead and held a phone in her hand.

''What is it?'' I asked her worried. She was almost never serious, always carefree and joking and laughing all the time.

''It's Sam,'' she began. ''He says something's happened, but he won't tell me what it is. I've never heard him be so worked up before…''

I wiped my hands off on my pants and walked up to her. She gave me the phone, and I answered.

''Yeah?''

I could hear Sam's heavy and rapid breathing. Unwillingly, my heart rate increased. Something was really wrong.

''Paul…''

''What?'' I almost yelled. This wasn't going to be good.

''You need to come over here now. Chris…''

I didn't let him finish saying the name before I smashed the phone in my hand out of pure rage and worry. That bastard had her. He'd gotten to her, and I hadn't done a thing about it. It was all my fault – I was supposed to protect her!

And I failed.

My mother just stood there wide-eyed and looked at the trashed phone that lay on the floor. She was clearly shocked, since she didn't knew about me being a werewolf. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. But right now I just had to get out before I phased and – God forbid – hurt her.

''I have to go.''

With that, I ran as fast as I could into the woods and phased. I didn't have time to care for my clothes – I had to go kill that leech that held Allie against her will.

* * *

**Allie's POV**

_I__ told you I'd get you._

_I told you I'd get you._

_I told you I'd get you._

_I told you I'd get you._

_I told…_

''Get up.''

My mind ranting stopped in an instant at the sound of his voice. It sent cold and uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

I sat curled up with my arms around my pulled up knees – as if I could hold myself together in that way. But it was hard, with all the different thoughts and emotions running through my head. I was so scared… I could feel my heart pounding in every inch of my body, the slow thuds were loud in my ears.

Looking around, I only saw dark stone walls. Water was dripping from the ceiling, so I assumed that I was underground.

''Get up damn it!'' he yelled and pulled me by the hair. I screamed at the pain and tried to get away, but he was to strong. How could he possibly be so powerful that he could pull my whole body up when just holding a few strands of my hair?

When he let me go I leaned against one of the walls weakly – I made sure that I was as far away from him as possible – and massaged my sore scalp. Christian leaned against one of the walls a few meters from me, with his arms crossed with a sudden calm yet annoyed look on his face. His temper seemed to me uncontrollable. One minute he was crazy and screaming, the next he was so still.

''You've been out for two hours. It delayed everything.'' He sounded almost accusing, like a little boy who had caught his mother eating candy on a day besides Saturday.*

''D-delayed?'' I managed to get out. My throat was very dry, so it came out as a croak.

''Yeah,'' he said. ''My revenge. Although, I think someone else has to get here first. I sent word out for him, I just hope he heard it…''

Who was he talking about? He couldn't be talking about Paul, could he? I didn't want Paul here, he might get hurt. And Paul being hurt was the last thing I ever wanted. I'd rather have it be me.

I looked at Christian again. He had a crazy, dark look in his eyes. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed watching me distressed, hurt. What kind of crazy man was he exactly?

''Oh, right… how foolish of me. You have no idea, do you?'' he continued and chuckled deviously.

''W-what do you m-mean?'' I stuttered.

He looked my straight in the eyes. I didn't like the feeling inside me at that moment. I felt cold, empty and… dead.

He opened his mouth and I prepared myself for Paul's name to escape his lips. But it didn't, instead he said something I never could have imagined – even in my wildest dreams.

''Your father is coming.''

* * *

**So, what did you think? The plot thickens…**

***In Sweden (I don't know if it's like that in other countries?) it's commonly known that Saturday is the only day of the week most children receive their weekly amount of sweets/candy, so when they catch their parents eating it on any other day… imagine that in Christians voice.**


	18. A Father's Daughter

**Hello again... Summer's here, therefore I shall do my best to update. My life is very hectic, and have been for a very long time. I apologise, but I really havenät had any time.**

**This chapter will contain a little violence.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_I looked at Christian again. He had a crazy, dark look in his eyes. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed watching me distressed, hurt. What kind of crazy man was he exactly? _

''_Oh, right… how foolish of me. You have no idea, do you?'' he continued and chuckled deviously. _

''_W-what do you m-mean?'' I stuttered. _

_He looked my straight in the eyes. I didn't like the feeling inside me at that moment. I felt cold, empty and… dead._

_He opened his mouth and I prepared myself for Paul's name to escape his lips. But it didn't, instead he said something I never could have imagined – even in my wildest dreams._

''_Your father is coming.''_

* * *

My eyes widened. 'M-my father?''

Christian rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''Yeah.''

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Christian leaving.

Was my father really coming? Would he… would he help me? Gran's voice echoed through my head.

_I know where your father is. I've known the whole time, ever since he disappeared. But I kept it a secret. He is not himself anymore. Meeting him as he is now would probably scare you._

What did she mean by that? How was he scary? I had so many questions swirling around in my head, it almost made me dizzy.

He'd said that he was on his way. But… how long would it take?

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Sam, Jake, Embry and Quil met up with me in the woods.

_We had trouble picking up her scent,_ Sam thought._ Seems he's been covering it up somehow. We can hardly smell him._

I was the one who was most familiar with her scent; shouldn't I be able to sense something? I sniffed around on the ground, expanding the search area more and more.

My frustration grew when I had searched for fifteen minutes or so, and not picked up any trace of her. I growled and dug my paws into the ground. This couldn't be happening. I had to find her! Find her and save her.

_Paul…_ Jake thought. Ah, right. My emotional condition wasn't at its top state, so I must've let my guard down without knowing it. So they'd all heard. Great. Just great.

_Try again, _Embry encouraged me.

_But I can't smell anything!_ I roared as the sadness swept over me. I felt so helpless.

This was honestly the first time in my life that I almost cried. As a wolf I didn't, but if I would've been human I was pretty sure that I would have bawled my eyes out.¨

But I knew that I couldn't give up that easy. I had to search again. So I did.

The others just waited patiently for me. I walked around, tense, with my nose to the ground once again.

I didn't really know how long it took for me to find it. It was hard; because the trace was so small I almost missed it first. But when I went back to sniff again, I knew that I'd found it. A small trace of a scent – Allie's scent – leading deeper into the forest.

It let out a triumphant howl as I sprinted in its direction. I focused harder than I thought was possible on keeping track of the trail from my imprint. I would not fail and lose it.

A determination I never thought I had filled my whole being as I raced along with my friends towards her, my imprint.

* * *

**Allie's POV**

It was so cold. I shuddered and tried my best to ignore my freezing body. Christian had been gone for quite some time now, and it eased everything a bit.

I closed my eyes, and started to hum an old tune I remembered from my childhood. It soothed me then, and it seemed to have the same affect now. I allowed myself to space out, get lost in the music for a while.

When I stopped, almost total silence surrounded me. _Drip, drip. _A few droplets of water fell on my cheek, almost like tears.

My father was coming. The man who'd left me and my mother so long ago. I stared into the wall before me. So Christian would have his revenge. I would die, and my dad would have to watch.

Strangely though, I wasn't scared. Well, I was scared – but not about dying. I was scared of what would happen to the people around me. My mother, Gran, my friends... and Paul. The thought of dying wasn't scary, but the thought of being without Paul almost shattered my heart.

I suddenly realized just how attached I'd become to him. The thought of not being with him almost got me to stop breathing and it made my heart ache.

_I'm not going to die. I can't be without him._

''Allison, oh Allison?'' Christians crazy voice suddenly echoed throughout the room.

I brought my gaze away from the wall. There he was, looking straight at me with a wide, wicked grin on his face.

I expected him to say something more, but when he just remained silent worry filled my body. I gave him a frightened, confused look – and he just made a gesture with his hand.

''Welcome, friend,'' he spat and looked into the shadows behind him.

My eyes widened at the realization of what was happening. When he stepped out of the shadows, I shut my eyes.

I kept my eyes closed, and braced myself for what was to come.

I opened them, and looked right into the dark eyes of my father.

He was tall. Tall and... dark. His hair was dark as the night and his eyes might have been even darker. He almost melted into the shadows.

His eyes held to much sorrow when he looked at me, so much regret.

''Allison,'' he began and took a step towards me. His voice struck me like lightning. I remembered it. I remembered his voice. I broke down, and began to sob quietly. My dad was really here. He was here.

He attempted to walk over to me, but Christian stopped him. ''Nope, old friend. Not just yet. Maybe never, ha.'' With that, he leaped towards dad and knocked him to the ground, in less than a second. I watched the following events in a daze.

Everything happened in ultra-super-speed. Christian and dad wrestled on the ground, hitting and tearing at each other. Growling. In a matter of milli-seconds, dad was captured by a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling. He struggled to get free, but Christian just punched him, and punched him until he hung his head in exhaustion.

''Now, I think it's time to begin, don't you?'' Christian said, cheerful.

Not anything in the world could prepare me for what was about to happen.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I was so close. The scent just got stronger and stronger, and then... I LOST IT! I growled and hit my head against a nearby tree, with so much force that some roots flew up over the surface and almost made the tree fall.

_Where the hell is the sent?_ Jake thought angrily and walked around in circles, trying to pick it up again.

_Okay guys, think. We got this far, the scent was so strong that she must be here somewhere, _Sam thought. _Do we know of a cabin or something?_

_Well, there's... the old hunting cabin near the river..._ Embry said through the mind link.

That's not far from here... It could be possible...

I ran away from the others, didn't care to wait. There was no time to waste. But... if she wasn't there...

I wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

**Allie's POV**

I had never felt such pain in my life.

Christian had tortured me for what felt like an eternity, smashing his fist into my face and I was certain that he even broke some of my ribs.

''No, please!'' I cried, as he raised his foot above my leg. But he just smiled deviously and stomped on my leg with such force that I even could hear the crack. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I bit my cheek to stop my agonizing scream. I could taste blood. My blood.

''Christian!'' my father yelled and tried to break free from the chains. ''You son of a...''

''Oh, can't you just shut up already,'' Christian sighed. His attention never left me, though.

His eyes inspected me, as if he wondered which part of my body to destroy next. I looked over at my father. Our eyes met for a brief second, and then my head was smashed onto the floor. A distant ringing sound filled my ears.

''Please don't do this,'' my father begged. His voice was thick, almost as if he was on the verge of breaking down in tears.

An over-dramatic sigh escaped Christian's mouth. ''And now he begs. Soon comes the wailing, then the anger. Please just spare me.''

''I know that you miss your daughter. I – I'm sorry.''

Something in Christian snapped. ''Sorry? YOUR'E SORRY?''

He turned his back against me, and I felt an ounce of relief.

''MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!''

The walls shook by the force in his outburst. I thanked my father for getting Christians attention away from me, but it was probably not the best idea to agitate him.

''You killed my daughter.'' His voice calmed down a bit. ''And now... I am going to kill yours.''

He was at my side again. He grabbed my head and lifted it up so that my father could see my deformed and bloody face.

''Take a good look at your daughter, friend. This'll be the last time you'll see her in the eyes.''

And then, everything became dark.


	19. Mental

**I'm not sure how I did on this chapter... It was a difficult one to get right - well, sort of. I did my best, enjoy!**

**Oh, and** **I changed like two sentences in the last chapter to make it go with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight****, only my made up characters**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I felt like my paws weren't moving fast enough. I pushed myself harder and tried my best to ignore the dull pain that was aching in my chest. Allie was in pain. My **imprint** was in pain, and while it was killing me – my anger was stronger. I couldn't wait to find that bastard and tear him to pieces, so slow and painful that he'd wish he never had been born.

We were almost there now. I could see the thick forest open up in a small glade not far ahead, revealing a small cabin.

I increased my pace a little bit more, if that even was possible. My stressed-out body was complaining about the amount of strain it put on it, but I had to keep it together. This was far from over.

_Paul!_ I suddenly heard Sam's voice echo in my head. _You can't just barge in, and you know that. We do what we always do. Surround, observe, plan a strategy for entering… then we go in. otherwise you might jeopardize Allie's life_.

As much as I hated to admit it, Sam was right. If the leech heard us, he might just… get it over with. I shuddered. No way in hell that was happening.

So we formed a circle around the cabin to make sure no one left when we planned our entry.

_There could be a cellar_, Embry thought and sent us a mind image showing the cabins foundation.

_That would be the most obvious place to keep her_, I heard from Jared. _I mean, in all the films…_

I growled._ Shut up, Jared. This isn't a freaking film!_

I really couldn't understand how they all could be so calm, and in the mood to even dare trying to attempt a joke?

_We're worried too._ It was Jake. _But if you get too angry Paul, you're not going to be able to focus on recuing her. That's why you should stay calm. She's your imprint, so it's hard – I get it. But please try, for Allie's sake_.

I knew that I was pretty much an idiot at the moment, and Jake's little speech did make sense. I had to focus on Allie. Yeah, focus on Allie.

_Okay,_ Sam began. _Here's what we'll do…_

* * *

**Allie's POV**

Sometimes I've wondered what it'd be like to be nothing, in nothing, surrounded by nothing.

It's logically impossible. But somehow, right where I was – it felt like I was in nothing. I wasn't really aware of anything around me, I just… I just was.

I was aware of my existence, but that was about it. It was the strangest feeling.

I felt nothing. No pain, no relief or joy or anger… not even frustration since I had no clue whatsoever as to what was happening.

It was the weirdest thing I'd ever experienced, and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad…

* * *

**Paul's POV**

We had to find the entrance to the cellar. If it was inside the house, it would complicate things.

So we circled round the cabin, searching the outside first.

The seconds that passed felt like hours, until Embry nudged me lightly and pointed his snout in the direction of a few thorny bushes at the side of the wall. ''Look.''

I sneaked closer, minding the window above it and staying clear of its view. I carefully pushed the leaves aside, revealing a hatch.

Now I was going to get rid of that leech.

* * *

**Observing-POV**

The cellar was dark, except for a few strands of light that came from the flame of a candle that the man with a crazed look on his face held in his hand.

''Open your eyes, or I'll open them for you,'' he threatened the man hanging by his arms from some chains attached to the ceiling.

The man was silent. He didn't even flinch when he was punched hard square in the jaw.

''I'm gonna kill her now,'' he hissed. ''She is going to **die**.''

The hanging man then turned his head upwards and looked straight in the eyes of his captivator, his eyes burning with rage.

''There, that's the spirit!'' the captivator exclaimed. ''Now I'm just going to…''

He moved across the room in a dim blur and was back in less than a second – holding a girl.

''…get your little girl,'' he finished, with a deviously content smile on his face.

The girl was unconscious, but when the captivator put a bottle under her nose she began coughing and sneezing. As her eyes opened they widened and she weakly tried to escape his tight and secure grip on her arm.

He brought his hand to her face while smirking at her father. The fingernail left a thin trail of blood in its path across her pale cheek.

''Look at me, Allison,'' he ordered her.

She refused, and had her eyes locked firmly on the ground.

He forced her head up roughly.

''So much like her father,'' he said through gritted teeth. ''I want you to be awake, but you'll never look in his eyes again.''

He kept her with her back against her father, as he faced the other man.

He smiled. Then, slowly, he took out a pair of contact lenses – showing of his bright red eyes.

''You wouldn't,'' my father croaked. ''Christian, please.''

''I'm not going to turn her, don't worry. I'd rather have you live an eternity knowing how she died, and that you were there watching. And I know you'd rather have her oblivious – but she's the mate of a werewolf for goodness sake. She'll find out eventually, and I'm just happy to ruin some more!''

_What does he mean, 'she's the mate of a werewolf'`?_ Was he even madder than he already had proven to be?

''What are you talking about?''

He stood next to me, but I couldn't see him.

''Your werewolf boyfriend, darlin'.''

''Pfft…sure.''

''Well it's true,'' he simply said.

I really didn't believe him. Paul was just Paul. Not a big, furry wild animal.

My mind couldn't help but to think back at the large, silver creature I'd encountered in the forest some time ago. I thought it somehow felt familiar, but…_oh – don't even begin thinking about considering it to be possible!_

I'm going mad, just like Christian. I didn't have a clue about how long I'd been in the cellar. It could have gone days, what did I know. It sure felt like at least a few though.

''I have something to show you,'' Christian said, sounding awfully cheerful.

''What,'' I snapped, feeling bold. If I was going to leave this earth I might as well do it fighting and standing up against him.

He turned around, and I gasped. There was no way that anyone could have such fiery, glowing red eyes. He must've experimented with some dangerous chemicals or wear super contacts or something…

''Can you guess what I am?'' he sang while strutting around me in a circle.

''A mentally insane weirdo?''

Oh. That just came out.

''Look at me now,'' he said, not sounding so happy anymore.

Reluctantly, I obeyed.

He stood in the corner. His silhouette wasn't quite visible because of the darkness that cloaked him – but his eyes were.

Suddenly the eyes that burnt like fire were right in front of me. I shrieked.

Then he was gone. No, not gone. He was… he was running back and forth and around the room so fast that he was just a blur. My hair got caught in the wind from his speed, and now and then he would stop, stare at me with those eyes and smirk.

''Stop, stop!'' I yelled and buried my face in my hands. ''STOP!''

I breathed in short, terrified pants. ''**What** are you?''

''I'm a vampire, darlin','' he laughed.

This is mental. Absolutely mental. I've gone mad.

He came up to me and put his cold hands around my neck. This was it.

_Can I please wake up now? I'm not in a dark cellar about to be killed by a vampire. I am in my comfortable bed, sleeping._ I pinched myself.

Great.

And as if all of this wasn't enough, at that precise moment, a group of massive wolves barged into the cellar.

Chaos erupted. And I just fell to the floor and sat there, staring at the wolves trapping Christian in a circle and attacking him. They tore him apart.

That's it. I've gone completely mental.


	20. Who hasn't heard of werewolves?

**This is unfortunately sort of a filler chapter, not very long…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

She was just sitting there, with a blank expression on her face. I didn't know what to say… she looked so hollow. Her eyes, they were covered by a dazed glace, and were staring into emptiness.

I knew why she was like this. Even though she found out in a very tough way, I had no idea that she would react this strongly.

It would have been better if she screamed and cried and punched things, honestly.

What I most wanted to do was run over to her and hold her, but… I had a feeling that she was scared of me, or hated me. Those thoughts were like sharp knifes stabbing into my stomach. I suddenly felt sick.

''Paul, you could…''

But no. In my protective fury I'd shifted back to human just after Christian was killed. Right in front of her eyes.

She saw me change from a freaking wolf into a man. And I was pretty sure that she'd seen the real Christian as well.

I shook my head sadly. ''No. We need Gladys.''

Gladys Tyler was the only one who properly could clear up this mess.

The other vampire that had been in the room had escaped in the previous chaos. Someone – if I ever found out who I'd make sure he'd regret it – had accidentaly pulled the chains that held him. And now he was gone.

I didn't know who he was, but he must've been someone of some kind of importance, if Christian had held him captive. He might not have been on Christians side, but he was still a blood-sucking monster. That was enough for me to hate him.

I looked over at Allie. She hadn't moved an inch.

My imprint. She looked so fragile. Man, it hurt, not being right next to her.

I stayed in the cellar while some of the guys went to find Gladys. Keeping my distance. What if she didn't want to be with me after this? A part of me wouldn't blame her even though it would kill me and rip my heart to shreds.

I watched her from where I sat. I watched her intently for minutes, waiting for her to at least blink or let out a deep breath.

But no. Nothing.

I was worried.. I knew people could go into shock, but how severe could it be?

* * *

When Gladys arrived I couldn't help but to let out a deep, shaky breath.

I noticed the way her eyes went glossy for a second, before she hid it behind a determined mask. I knew Gladys wasn't all too happy with the situation, she made that extremely clear with her body language until she turned towards Allie.

''Allison?'' she said, approaching cautiously.

No reaction.

Gladys walked closer, and eventually she crouched down next to her granddaughter.

When she put a hand on her shoulder, Allie flinched. She turned her head slowly until she was looking straight into Gladys' eyes.

What her eyes held scared me. They were so empty. It was like her mind was absent from her body.

Gladys frowned.

''I think we need to get her away from here,'' she mumbled.

Even though an old lady, Gladys had little problem supporting Allie – hell, pretty much carrying her. She seemed to struggle a bit, but we couldn't interfere to help- It sucked.

* * *

We took her back to Sam and Emily's. Emily had alreade been informed of the situation, and had prepared a hot bath for Allie when we got there.

''Alright boys, get out,'' she ordered and pushed Sam in the back towards the front door.

Some protests sounded, but Emily quickly hushed them. ''She doesn't need men around right now. Especially not the ones she just saw turn from wolf to human.''

I took a small step forward. ''But could I at least stay in the house?''

Emily sighed. ''I suppose you can, if it'll calm you down. But stay down here, okay?''

I nodded. It was better than nothing.

When the other guys left, I sat myself down, with a loud 'thump' , on the sofa.

All I could do was wait.

* * *

**ALLIES'S POV**

I knew what was happening around me, even though they thought I'd completely gone away. But me surroundings were sort of put aside – I guess my brain found it easier to concentrate on one major thing at a time. My poor brain. It was pretty exhausted.

My body wasn't in a very good shape either. I think I had gotten used to the pain by now, leaving it only to feel like a distant, numb feeling.

But Emily and Gran went on and on about it. They were very careful, when they cleaned my bruises and wounds.

The thing that occupied my thoughts was quite obvious. I wasn't so shocked anymore, but I still wondered whether or not it was real. Had I truly witnessed that with my own eyes? The memory was very clear, unchanged by anyone else's version of what happened.

Who hasn't heard of werewolves? I mean, ''Little Red Riding Hood'' was only one of thousands stories. The modern popular culture was filled with werewolf-related things.

And vampires? Vampires too?

What I'd seen Christian as was far more frightening than some stalking psycopath. Some **human** stalking psycopath.

I… I never expected anything like them to actually exist. But seeing what I'd seen, I almost began to question my reality. But my life had been so real. Gran, mum, all of my friends in La Push… Paul.

I knew that I'd just seen him change from a giant, silvery wolf – but he couldn't be something created by a crazy mind. I was so sure about Paul, that I for a moment actually let the very unrealistic event sound a tiny bit 'okay' in my head.

I wasn't too sure if I liked that. I felt like… like I needed confirmation.

Yes. I needed confirmation. I had to see it again.

* * *

**Okay, that wasn't one of my best chapters :S But hopefully it was acceptable?**


	21. Confirmed

**And here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my own made up characters and the unfamiliar story.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I… I never expected anything like them to actually exist. But seeing what I'd seen, I almost began to question my reality. But my life had been so real. Gran, mum, all of my friends in La Push… Paul._

_I knew that I'd just seen him change from a giant, silvery wolf – but he couldn't be something created by a crazy mind. I was so sure about Paul, that I for a momentactually let the very unrealistic event sound a tiny bit 'okay' in my head._

_I wasn't too sure if I liked that. I felt like… like I needed confirmation._

_Yes. I needed confirmation. I had to see it again._

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I had too much on my mind, too many thoughts swirling around chaotically in my head.

At first, I wanted to sleep so badly, getting away from all of that. But about two hours of tossing and turning later, I gave up on that wish.

My father had disappeared. Sometime during the… well, the cellar-chaos, he was gone.

I wondered where he could be. If he wouldn't come back. Like when he left before.

I sat up straight in the bed – I had to do something. Anything. Just to clear my head a little.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and put my feet on the cold floor. I took a few shaky steps towards the door.

It was almost deadly quiet in the house. Something about the air had changed, I felt it. It was a tense, annoying silence.

I sneaked downstairs – and almost tripped over my own feet when I saw Paul on the sofa. He was half sitting, half lying down, spread out over the entire piece of furniture. He snored softly.

I couldn't decide whether or not to wake him up. We needed to talk, that was for sure. But he looked to calm and free of worries, so I really couldn't.

I passed him silently, tiptoeing towards the front door. Thankfully, the floor didn't creak much.

The moon was out. I took a deep breath of air, and hissed at the pain that I felt in my ribcage and shoulder area. I sat down on the porch – might as well do it while I still was in pain.

I let out a relieved sigh when I was seated. Relaxing my stiff muscles, I leaned back in a comfortable position and gazed at the stars. There was a light breeze, and I closed my eyes, humming that old familiar tune, and sat there for a while.

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been there, when I suddenly heard the door open behind me.

''Um… hey.''

Paul kept his distance.

''Hi.''

I tilted my head a little to the right and glanced over my shoulder. He leaned against the wall uncomfortably, with his hand in his pockets and a deep frown on his face.

''Uh, should we… I mean… Do you wanna talk?''

We did need to talk. I knew that much. But as to the words that talking involved – I hadn't a clue of what those words would be. I didn't know how to start or what to start with…

''Could you please come over here so that I don't have to sit with my back against you?'' I asked him quietly. ''I…um, my body… it hurts to move too much.''

I wondered how this conversation would go, when neither of us really could control our voices.

''Yeah, sure.''

His arm brushed my shoulder slightly when he sat down next to me, sending tingles down to the tip of my toes.

At first he kept the contact between our arms, but a few seconds later he stiffened and pulled away.

We sat in silence. I guess he didn't know how to begin either. Finally, I ended up taking the first step.

''So you're a werewolf.''

Paul turned his head towards me, and studied my face intently. ''And how do you… feel about that?''

I held his gaze for a moment. He was scared. I knew that my answer to his question could hurt him or make him finally feel at ease.

''Well,'' I began slowly. ''It is sort of strange.''

He chuckled, but it wasn't a happy one. ''Heh, you could say that.''

''Please, let me continue?'' I mumbled. He widened his eyes, letting his feelings appear on his face for a second, before returning them only to his eyes.

''It is sort of strange,'' I repeated, ''but I know exactly what I saw. I just… would like to double-check, you know?''

''Double-check what?'' He looked confused.

I sighed, and rubbed my temples. ''I'm with you no matter what Paul. No matter how strange the circumstances are. But this… I would just like to get some confirmation.''

''Does that mean that you…'' Paul choked on his words.

''Yes,'' I filled in. ''Prove it again.''

''N-now?''

''Why not?''

He frowned. ''Um, a-are you sure?''

''Yes,'' I simply said, clasped my hands on my knees and waited.

He gave me one last look before he walked back to the door.

''What are you doing?'' I asked, confused.

''I just need to get something, I'll be right back.''

A minute later he came back with a pair shorts in his hands. I raised an eyebrow.

''To spare your innocent eyes,'' he explained, an amused glint hinting in his dark eyes.

He placed himself a few meters away from me, took his shirt of, threw it on the ground and looked me straight in the eyes. It didn't take long; it was over so fast that I almost thought I hadn't seen it. But I had.

In front of me was now a silver gray wolf, standing on the shreds of a pair of pants that looked scarily alike the ones I'd just seen on Paul.

I winced when it took a step towards me, earning a sorrowful whimper from the creature. No. Not creature. Paul.

''Come here.'' My voice was shaky, but I ignored it. I reached my hand out for him as he approached me.

He took small steps all the time, making no sudden movements. When he was just a few inches away, I reached out and put my hand on his fur. It appeared to be very rough, but was actually soft against my hand.

''This really is happening, isn't it?'' I whispered to him.

The wolf – Paul – lifted its head and I saw those familiar dark orbs observe me quietly.

''This is **so** weird.''

He let out something that sounded like a wolfy laugh, or snort.

''Hey, I've seen you before,'' I realized. ''In the woods.''

He nodded. And that was that. It was hard to communicate with him like this.

''Can you become… you know,'' I scratched the back of my head, ''not wolf again?''

He nodded his wolf head and trotted behind a tree, only to come back fully human. Only without a shirt on.

He picked up his shirt that he'd previously tossed on the ground and put it on as he sat down next to me again.

''Allie?'' he broke the silence that had followed.

''Mm?''

''Do you hate me?''

His words chocked me. Actually even more than the fact that he'd just magically transformed into an animal. He couldn't possibly think that I hated him, could he? In all the strangeness that was my current life – he was the only thing that made sense. The only thing I was one hundred percent sure about.

''I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you. Why would you even…''

''Because you might think that I'm a monster,'' he interrupted, and buried his face in his hands. He was shaking slightly.

I gently put my hands on his, pulling them away from his face and bringing it up to mine.

''Never,'' I whispered.

I pressed my lips against his in a soft kiss. It lasted no longer than a few seconds, but it still left a burning sensation on my lips afterwards.

He buried his head in my neck and let out a relieved sigh. ''You have no idea how much that means to me.''

I hugged him tightly, and when we let go of each other we both had giant grins on our faces.

We sat there for a while longer, until the sun was up, just enjoying each other's company.

''You should sleep,'' Paul yawned with his arm around me.

''You too,'' I noted.

''I guess we should get out of here. Do you need help up the stairs?''

I stretched my body and made a face at the same time. ''That could be appreciated.''

He lifted me up bridal style, very carefully as if I was a porcelain doll.

''Well,'' I said, ''a helping hand or arm would've helped, but I guess this works too.''

''No complaining princess.''

''Oh, you didn't.''

''I think I did.''

I threw him a playful glare before I snuggled up in his arms. I could feel his heart beat at a steady pace in his chest. It became my lullaby, as I soon was vast asleep.

* * *

I woke up for a short time when he tucked me in. Through my drowsy eyelids I saw him sitting on the edge of my bed, looking down at me and smiling.

That's when I thought I was asleep again. When he opened his mouth and whispered three, almost soundless words.

Yeah, I was asleep.


End file.
